A Big Switch Up
by PsychicDash
Summary: Something happens to TL, Ness, and Lucas to have each other switched up! Now what will they do to keep from having their other friends from finding out? And will having Crazy Hand messing around with them help? Dedicated to LLB and GSG!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! As you can see, this is going to be a switch up story! And I'll be honest, LLB and GSG gave me the idea for this story with their contest. HOWEVER, I won't be able to join it because, well, I probably won't make it in time! I just _had_ to discover it yesterday. X_X So yeah, I hope you guys don't mind me using the idea, and if you do, I'm sorry. I'll take it down if it offends you or something. :/ I just had no idea what to write about! And the topic of switching bodies really sparked my interest! Topic credit goes to GSG and LLB!  
Other than that, please enjoy! **

* * *

Within Master Hand's office...

"HEEEEEYYY... WHATCHA DOIN' THERE BRO?" Crazy Hand yells, louder than needed.

Master Hand sighs. "I'm checking over the brawlers, what does it look like?"

"OHHHHH! COOOOLLLLL..." Crazy Hand drones on. "HAHAHA JUST KIDDING! THAT SOUNDS BORING AS HELL."

Master Hand couldn't help but be just a little offended by that comment. "Think what you will. My job is fun."

"OH REALLLY~?" Crazy Hand yells in a skeptical way. "TELL ME, WHAT IS SO FUNNN ABOUT YOUR JOB?"

Master Hand was ready to impress. "Well if you didn't notice already, I control everything. I can make anyone do anything I want." He gestures towards the bunch of TVs in front on him. On every screen, there was a video set on each brawler.

"SO, YOU CAN MAKE THE BRAWLERS DO ANYTHING YOU WANT?" Crazy Hand takes a moment to think. "HMMMM... NOT BAD BRO. THAT ACTUALLY DOES SOUND INTERESTING." The hand couldn't resist asking about it now. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"No. It isn't right to mess with the brawlers. I just check over them to make sure they aren't doing anything wrong," said Master Hand responsively.

Crazy Hand groans. "YOU ARE BOOORRRIINNNNGGGGGG!" he yells. "NO WONDER WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS."

"You don't have any friends either."

"I KNOW THAT! GAWD. I'M JUST TRYING TO SAY YOU ARE THE MOST BORING HAND IN THE WORLD."

Master Hand could not take it anymore. "FINE! But a boring hand wouldn't do, _this..._" The hand pressed a button.

At that moment, both of the hands' attention went to the screen with Fox and Falco in it.

_In their room, Fox was reading a book, and Falco was watching tv on the couch. All was calm and peaceful, until Falco spoke to Fox. _

"_Ey, Fox." _

_Fox ignored him and continued on reading. _

"_Ey yo, FOX." _

_The animal stopped his reading and sighed. "What now, Falco?" _

"_Theys be a fiya on yo head." Falco pointed to the top of Fox's head._

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. How funny. There really couldn't be a fire on my-" Fox looked up and saw red blazing flames on his head. "AAAHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!" He got up from the couch and ran straight for the kitchen. When he got there, he turned on the faucet and stuck his head under the running water. "Ah~" _

"_Pfftt..." Falco snickered at his friend. "You should really pay attention to me next time, yo." He stood next to him. _

_Fox raised his head from the sink and looked at Falco with death in his eyes. "I shouldn't because...YOU PROBABLY DID THIS TO ME!" He tackled Falco down. _

"_AH! THE HELL YO?" Falco tried pushing Fox off but failed greatly. He continued getting beaten up by him until Wolf held up Fox by the back of his collar, and flinged him into the wall. _

"_CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, STARFOX," he said._

_..._

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAA!" Crazy Hand and Master Hand laughed so hard.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Crazy Hand high fives his brother.

"Wow, that was so much _fun..._" Master Hand's mind started filling up with devious ideas.

"LET'S DO SOME MORE!"

"Agreed!"

The two hands pressed another button and their attention went to the screen with Link and Zelda in it.

_"Zelda..." Link said, as he got on one knee and took Zelda's hand in his. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now." _

_"Y-Yes?" she replied, her heart beating twice as fast. _

_"I've always wanted to tell you that I..." His face goes all weird and his voice becomes erratic. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HIT YOUR FACE WITH A BRICK."_

_"...What?" Zelda looked extremely confused, and at the same time, wanted to punch Link in the face so hard. "J-JERK!" She begins running away. _

_"N-No! I didn't mean it!" Link grabs her by the arm. For a moment, Zelda stops in her tracks to listen to him. _

_"What I meant to say was that I..." His face went all weird and his voice became erratic once again. "I SHOULD TAKE YOU TO GO GET A FACE TRANSPLANT." _

_With that, Zelda kicked him in the balls and walked away._

_..._

"AHAAHAHAHAHA!" The two hands couldn't breathe.

"ONE MORE! ONE MORE!" Crazy Hand begged.

"N-No, that's enough." Master Hand tried his best to stop laughing. "This is messed up!"

"AWWW C'MOON!" The crazier hand went up to a big red button. "WHAT DOES THIS DO~?" He reaches his finger over to press it.

"NO! DON'T PRESS THAT!" Master Hand tried to stop him, but he was too late.

The moment he pressed the button, the tv screen with Ness, TL, and Lucas, flashed. The two hands stared at it.

_The three boys were playing video games together, when out of nowhere, a thunderbolt struck all of them. _

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in pain. _

_When the thunderbolt faded away, the boys looked at each other. A few seconds later, their eyes widened. _

_"OH MY GOD! WHY DO I SEE ANOTHER ME?" TL shrieks. _

"_THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING!" says Ness. _

"_I FEEL WEEIRRRDD!" Lucas squeaks. _

_Right after that, the boys got up and ran around the room screaming._

_..._

"OH. SHIT," Master Hand and Crazy hand said together.

The two hands looked at each other shockingly. Then Master Hand slapped his brother across the face- I mean, index finger.

"YOU WENT TOO FAR DUMBASS!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Crazy Hand said guiltily. "B-BUT WE CAN FIX IT RIGHT?"

Master Hand looked at his brother with a frown. "NO, WE CAN'T! THAT'S WHY I NEVER PRESSED THAT BUTTON! BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

Then they floated there while panicking mentally.

"..."

"LET'S JUST AVOID THEM THEN." Crazy Hand thought out.

"Agreed."

They shook on it.

* * *

Meanwhile... with the three boys.

They were all running around screaming, until Ness ran into a wall, face first.

"OW!" He fell to the floor, rubbing his face. This seemed to quiet down the other two boys because they ran to Ness and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." the wall to his face seemed to knock some sense into him. "But what we really should be worrying about is the fact that WE SWITCHED BODIES."

The three took a moment to absorb the info, and to calm down.

"Okay... so let's figure this out. I'm in Ness' body," Lucas said.

"And I'm in TL's body," Ness added in.

"And I'm in... A GIRL'S BODY!" TL screams.

"T-THAT'S MY BODY!" Lucas blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh..." TL ran his hands up and down Lucas' body, the one he was in. "Interesting..." He squints his eyes.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ness smacked TL's hand. He was a getting a bit jealous. "We gotta focus on the matter at hand!"

"Okay, okay..." said TL.

_(Reminder: Ness is in TL's body, Lucas is in Ness' body, and TL is in Lucas' body. I'll be telling the story by the actual characters, not the body they are in. Got it? ALRIGHTY THEN, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY~)_

"S-So what are we gonna do now?" Lucas panics.

"We do what we _have _to do. Act like each other until we can get some help!" Ness concludes.

"Why?" TL asked.

Ness jerked his sight towards TL. "Why? WHY? You should know!" Ness takes a moment to explain. "Okay, we all have our own rep to keep up, right?"

TL and Lucas nod.

"And if we act like _each other_ then our rep would be destroyed! The one we tried so hard to build up!" Ness tells them. He points at TL. "You have the rep of being fun and loud." He points to himself next. "I have the rep of being the loose and yet responsible one." Then he finally points to Lucas. "And you have the rep of being the...uh..."

"The gay one?" TL finishes for Ness.

Lucas pouts. "I'M NOT GAY!"

Ness hits TL on the arm. "He's not gay! He's just gentle... and meek."

"OW! Alright then!" TL rubs his arm.

"Okay, so now that we got that down, we are gonna need some help for this." Ness gets to the point.

"And speaking of help, why not ask _Master Hand?" _TL pitched in.

"Finally, TL thought of a good idea," Ness says, "yeah, let's go see him about this!"

Lucas nods in agreement.

Then, they all exited out their room and headed for Master Hand's office. On the way there, Ness advised everyone.

"Remember, act like each other until we get there," he reminds us, "better yet, let's not even _try_ to bump into the people we know, kay?"

Lucas and TL nod. However, the moment Ness ended his sentence, the three boys bumped into Marth, Ike, and Link as they were rounding a corner.

'Goddammit...' the three boys thought.

"Oh, hey you guys!" Link greeted.

"HEEEY LINK! WHAT'S UP?" TL waved his hand, until he realized he was in Lucas' body.

"Hey Lucas, I'm doing good...?" Link said weirdly. He always thought Lucas was shy... especially around people like him. "You seem pretty loud today, eh?"

TL gulps and passes a look at Ness and Lucas. The two just stood there with a freaked out faces. So he had to improvise and act like Lucas.

"I-I MEAN... oh~ I'm Lucas and I'm so scared of you Link!" TL says unconvincingly as he put the back of his hand on his forehead. "Stay away from me! For I am too weak to come face-to-face with you!" He gets on his knees and sighs. "I AM GAY."

Lucas blushes as he flew into a gentle rage. Then he jumps into the conversation.

"O-Oh! Lucas is just not feeling well today! And I, Ness the strong and great, WILL HELP HIM O-OVERCOME IT!" Lucas flexes in front of the three swordsmen. "I SHALL KICK ASS ALL THE WAY! YEEAAAH! I'LL BEAT UP EVERYONE WITH MY AMAZING STRENGTH!" he yells. "And Lucas is not gay! He is actually really manly! I've seen him without his shirt on, and let me tell you, his body just _screams_ manliness."

Ness shoots Lucas a 'WTF ARE YOU DOING' face. Then he too, pops in.

"AAHH! Don't mind these two! They're just having a weird day!" Ness chuckles nervously. "But don't worry about them, I'll be sure to take good care of them. Just a little bit of Advil or Asprin should do the trick...?" he says unsurely. 'Or hitting them across the head with a bat...' he thinks that to himself.

The three swordsmen stood there, with shocked looks on their face. Until Ike snapped out of it and continued the conversation.

"W-Wow TL, you sure are acting responsible and less... retarded today," Ike says to Ness, who was in TL's body.

When TL heard that, his head shot up. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING RETARDED? YOU BAS-" Lucas punched him in the face.

"WHOOPS! My fist accidentally punched TL- I mean, Lucas in the face!" Lucas smiles nervously. "B-But who could stop my amazing strength from hitting people?"

"Oh my god! Lucas, are you okay?" Marth went to (TL's) Lucas' side. Then he looked at (Lucas) Ness accusingly. "Ness! How could you do that to Lucas? I thought you cared about him!"

"I DO!" Ness blurted. He got the attention of everybody. "I mean uuhhh... I'M TOON LINK AND I'M RETARDED!" Then Ness took out TL's Wind Waker and threw it into the air. "CONFETTI~!" he said, putting on the most retarded face ever. He had his hands in the air as he ran around stupidly.

"GODDAMMIT NESS! I'M NOT _THAT_ RETARDED!" TL yells. He covers his mouth as soon as he says that.

The three men were now staring at him. TL had on his best poker face he could muster at the moment. He really couldn't think of anything to say right now. Noticing this, Lucas took TL in his arms, bridal style.

"Oh my friend~ my _best_ friend. I didn't mean to hurt you with my fists of steel!" Lucas said in the most sarcastic tone. "Therefore, I'll never hurt you again!" He pets TL on the head.

When he was done, TL glared at Lucas. Ever so quietly, he mouthed the words, 'I hate you' at Lucas. All that did was make the other boy chuckle. Lucas was just enjoying himself too much.

"..." Marth, Link, and Ike had no idea what to do. The awkwardness just got even more awkward when Ness(in TL's body) started screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ness screamed momentarily. He then ran up to the three men and showed them a gray rock he had in his hands. "Psssstt! You know what this is?" he whispered loud enough for _everyone_ to hear. "It's... a sandwich."

Marth, Ike and Link stook there, flabbergasted. Until Ike prayed aloud.

"Please god, grant me the power and skill to keep me from punching this kid in the face," he said, with his hands together and at the same time, looking at the ceiling.

"O-OKAY I THINK I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Link was freaked out.

"ME TOO!" Marth said.

Then Marth and Link picked up Ike and ran away from the kids. As soon as they were gone, the three boys let out a relieved sigh.

"THANK GOD! They're finally gone..." said Ness.

However, instead of being glad they were gone, TL was pissed. He looked at Ness straight in the eyes. "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK SO RETARDED! YOU'RE HORRIBLE AT ACTING LIKE ME!" he scolded,"I mean seriously, my Wind Waker being confetti? Saying a rock is a sandwich? YOU PRACTICALLY RUINED MY REP!"

Lucas scoffs. "HAH! Like you're the one to talk. You're the one here who probably acted the worse out of all of us! You made me look like I didn't like Link, _and_ you made me look gay!"

"Okay Lucas, I appreciate the fact that you are trying to defend me, but really, your acting was horrible too! Probably more horrible than Toon Link's! You made me look like an abuser in front of them!" Ness complained.

"Grrr... well maybe if TL would learn how to act better, I wouldn't have had to step in and act horribly!" Lucas fought back, for once.

"FINE THEN! I admit it, I was a bad actor. BUT THE WORST ONE HERE IS NESS!" TL yelled.

They continued fighting and fighting, until they all grew tired. All of them frowned and sighed.

"How about I say this? We're all bad actors. There," Ness concludes, out of breath.

Lucas and TL nod.

"Let's just get to Master Hand already..." TL groaned.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay like this forever," Lucas admitted.

The three walked and walked until they reached the entrance to Master Hand's office, where they knocked on the door.

"Master Hannddd!" Lucas called, knocking gently.

"HELP USSS!" TL banged on the door.

"WE SWITCHED BODDIEESSS!" Ness knocked so hard, a crack was formed on the door.

They stopped knocking when they heard faint whispers past the door. The boys put their ears against it, to listen.

"OOOH CRAPP! THEY'RE HERE! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Crazy Hand whispered, a bit too loudly.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" Master Hand nudged his brother with his pinkie.

"...Uuhhh, we _already_ hear you guys!" Ness told them.

"OH MY GOD THEY HEAR US!" Crazy Hand panicked.

"Yeah, AND YOUR VOICE ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!" Master Hand punched him.

"OWWWW!"

"MASTER HAANNDDD! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" TL begged.

"I'M SORRY, WE'RE BUSY!" Crazy Hand lied. "WE ARE BUSY UHHH TRYING TO FIND OUR CONTACTS! IT APPEARS WE HAVE DROPPED THEM AND NOW WE CANNOT SEE."

"But... you guys are hands," Lucas pointed out.

Crazy Hand floated silently in the air as he slowly turned towards his brother. His bro looked pissed.

"You. Are. A. Dumbass." Master Hand glared at him.

"I'M SORRY..." the crazier hand apologized.

"PLLEAAAASSSEEEEEEEEE HELP USSSS!" the three boys said altogether. Their bodies leaned against the door.

"I-I'm sorry boys! But we are hopelessly busy! Please leave," Master Hand said with remorse.

The three boys sighed in defeat. "Okay..." they said at the same time.

"I-I hope you get finished with your stuff soon..." said Lucas, sadly. Then they all walked back to their room.

When they were gone, Master Hand floated there, feeling guilty as ever. "I..." he starts, "I'll find a cure for them no matter what it takes!"

"AH YES~ SURE YOU WILL," Crazy Hand says, floating slowly to the intercom that leads to every room in the entire Mansion. It's usually used for reminders Master Hand has to give to the brawlers. Apparently he has devised a plan. _Already._

While he was doing that, Master Hand set up random chemicals and gadgets on a wooden table and began fixing up a cure for them.

So Crazy Hand took this as an opportunity to put his devious plan into action. He turned on the intercom and spoke through it.

"_WHAAATTTT'S UUPPPP BRAWLERSSSS? IT'S ME, THE ONE AND ONLY CRAZY HAND! MUAAHAHAHAA! AND I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"_

Everyone in the mansion tuned in.

"_THERE WILL BE A FIGHT BETWEEN TOON LINK, NESS, AND LUCAS TOMORROW AT 11:00 AM!"_

At that moment, Master Hand turned around and saw his brother speaking into the intercom. "What the hell are you doing?"

Crazy Hand happily ignored him and continued on.

"_EVERYONE IS TO REPORT TO THE ARENA TO WATCH THEM. NO EXCUSES. YOU ARE GOING, NO MATTER WHAT."_

"Crazy Hand, CRAZY HAND. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Master Hand yelled.

"_CIAO~! HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS THERE!"_

With that, he turned off the intercom. As soon as he did, Master Hand punched him again, harder. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

The punched hand was knocked back into a shelf of books, which toppled over him."OWWWW! I WAS JUST HAVING MY OWN FUUNNN!" he said.

Master Hand has just about had it with his troublesome brother. "Oh, you just wanted to have a little fun, eh? How about you have a little fun IN THIS ROOM!" he pushes his brother into a room full of right-handed things.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! I-I'M LEFT-HANDED! NOT RIGHT-HANDED! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crazy Hand screams, "PLEASE LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!"

"Nope," Master Hand concluded. He continued on with his experiments as his brother cried in pain.

* * *

And as for the boys...

"OH," Ness started.

"HELL," TL added.

"NO," Lucas finished.

TL, Ness, and Lucas stood there in their room, mouths were gaping, and eyes were opened widely. They heard Crazy Hand's announcement clean and clear.

Apparently, they will have to fight when they don't even _know _how to use each other's powers. Not to mention _everyone_ will be watching them, so they'll have to keep in character the whole time too!

"...We're screwed," they said altogether.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! There'll be a chapter 2! Just a reminder right there. :D Have a good day and stay awesome!**

**-PD (PsychicDash) **

**(^HAH! I made a signature thingy! Now I feel complete.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I. AM. SICK. Seriously, I couldn't walk straight, or think straight either!** ******So I literally wrote this while feeling tipsy...and high(but not in the good way). Although, ****I did have fun writing it! Because it was the _only_ thing I could do! My dad took away my precious Wii and put it in his room so he could watch Netflix. And SSBB and writing are basically the only things I like to do! So uhh yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: it's pretty long. BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING. SO MUCH! It hecka fun. It's a way to get my thoughts out on paper. (PS: Thank you SOOO much for the reviews! I'm smiling like an idiot right now :D it's people like you that keep me going!) Oh oh! And there might be grammar mistakes, I'm warning you now. Of course, I did go through the whole thing! However, I'm feeling half dead right now and I don't trust myself. **

**But enough about me, please enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning...

It was now 45 minutes until their match, and TL, Ness, and Lucas were freaking _out._

"I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THESE!" panicked Ness, holding bombs and arrows in his hands.

"You think you're the only one who's having trouble here? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE FREAKING PSI POWERS!" TL put his hands in air.

Yes, they were freaking out, but Lucas wasn't. In fact, he was sitting on the couch smiling sheepishly. He was the only one with powers familiar to him,and TL and Ness noticed this.

"Oh screw _you_ Lucas," TL said rudely.

Lucas just giggled and smiled even wider.

"Hey, you may have my powers that are still similar to yours, but you still got the acting you have to keep up!" Ness pointed out to Lucas. "And my powers aren't _exactly_ like yours, so you'll still need to know what they do."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Lucas hung his head down. "Darn it..."

"HA. HA." TL pointed a finger at Lucas.

"Okay, okay! We don't have much time left! So how about we show each other how to use our moves real quick?" Ness rushed.

"YES. _PLEASE_," TL begged.

The final countdown begins. **40 minutes left. **

Ness takes out TL's bow and arrows and aims at a dart board in the room.

"Steady, _steady_." TL reminded Ness. "Pretend you are Katniss from the Hunger Games... now, SHOOT!"

Ness shoots the arrow. But instead of the arrow heading for the dartboard, it hits a Rupee themed vace just about opposite of it.

TL gets on his knees and sheds a tear. "So close..." he said, with sarcasm in his words. Meanwhile, Ness got on the floor in fetal position as he sulked in failure.

Lucas just stood there, feeling bad for the two. He walked up to them and pet both of them on the heads. "Shh shhh... It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright,"

Ness perks his head up. "NO IT WO-" Lucas shoves a piece of steak in his mouth. He looked at Lucas confusingly, until he noticed what was in his mouth. "Steak? STEAK? STTTEEEAAAAAAKKKK!" he screamed.

"Yes Ness, it's steak," Lucas continued petting him.

"STEAK." Ness chewed on it. "Steak..." Then he fainted to the ground.

Lucas and TL stared at him.

"...Ness likes steak, doesn't he?" TL asks.

"Yes, yes he does," replies Lucas.

**30 minutes left.**

Once TL and Lucas got Ness out of his steak coma, they all continued training each other about their moves as much as they could.

"Alrighty TL, use my powers and let me see what you can do!" Lucas motivates.

"Sir yes, sir!" TL salutes. Then he put two fingers to his forehead and focused his power. "PK... FROST!" he yells. Nothing happens.

Lucas gives the most huge facepalm ever. "It's PK _'FREEZE'_!"

"Whoops! Lemme have a do over," TL says. He focuses his power and tries again. "PK... FREEZE!" He unleashes a huge blue snowflake.

"Good job TL!" Ness praised, until he noticed that the snowflake was heading towards him and Lucas. "OH SHI-" The snowflake froze them into a big block of ice.

"..." TL stared at them. He knocked a few times on the block of ice, until he realized it wasn't going to be awhile until the whole thing melted. "UH OH..."

**25 minutes left**.

TL scrambled out the room and down the hallways for something to melt them with. Luckily, there stood Peach with a basket of fire flowers, fresh from her garden. He darted towards her and snatched a flower.

"L-Lucas, my flower!" Peach said surprisingly.

TL stopped in front of Peach and blushed. "Oh I uuhhh..." He paused for moment to think.

'Remember, you're Lucas,' he thought to himself. Then he continued the conversation.

"I-I'm sorry Peach, I just need this flower to... to burn the photos I have of my ex-boyfriends." He smiles nervously.

Peach stood there, shocked. "Oh uh, okay? You can have it...?"

"Oh thank you Peach!" TL said like a girl. He then hugged Peach really tightly. A gigantic smile was glued to his face. He figured he should do this while he was still in Lucas' body. Hehe~

"..." Peach knew Lucas liked hugs, so she patiently waited for the blonde boy to let go. But when this continued on for about 3 awkward minutes, she just shoved him off and ran. "I'M SORRY LUCAS! I GOTTA GO!"

TL paid no mind to this, he just turned around and skipped back to the room with tiny hearts floating around his head. When he got back to the room, he unfroze Ness and Lucas with the fire flower.

**15 minutes left.**

It took some time to melt them out of the block, but after they were completely melted, the two boys laid on the floor, soaked in water.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Ness yelled, squeezing the end of his shirt to get out the water.

"Oh you know uh, I did some stuff..." TL blushes.

"How much time do we have anyways?" Lucas cuts in.

They all look at the clock.

**10 minutes left.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams enveloped the room.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WORK OUR POWERS!" Ness yelled. All went chaotic as the three ran around the room screaming, again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Master Hand's office.

"PLEASE...LET ME OUT..." Crazy Hand begged tiredly. "I CAN'T EVEN USE THE BATHROOM! EVEN THE TOILET IS RIGHT-HANDED."

"No." Master Hand was still working on his experiment.

A few moments later, Crazy Hand said something else, but in a different voice. "Hello~! The pizza man is here! A pepperoni pizza addressed to Master Hand?"

Master Hand dropped what he was doing and rushed to the room his brother was in. "OOOOOO~ PIZZA!" He opened the door.

As soon as he did that, Crazy Hand tackled his brother down and tied him up with a rope. "HAHAHAHAHAA! YOU FELL FOR MY TRICK!"

"YOU BASTARD! I should have known!" he says, then adds, "By the way, where's my pizza?"

"THERE IS NONE! MUAHAHAHAHAA!" Crazy Hand laughs evily.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the tied up hand yelled.

* * *

**5 minutes left.**

"Hey, you guys," TL called over in an exhausted way. Right now, they were all sitting on the ground with their backs against the wall. "Have you ever just felt like... ending it all?"

The other two nod.

"Yeah, like right now," said Ness.

"I wouldn't mind..." Lucas whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Good, then I've think we've come to an agreement." TL takes out a knife and holds it near his chest.

"WAIT TL! NO!" Ness and Lucas screamed.

At that moment, TL takes the knife and uses it to butter his toast.

"Oh..." Lucas and Ness were relieved.

"Huh?" TL bites into his toast. "What did ya guys think I was gonna do?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ness said.

Then, Crazy Hand's voice was heard on the intercom.

_"HEY HEY HEEEY! LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE IS IN THE ARENA NOW! THE ONLY PEOPLE NOT THERE ARE NESS, TL, AND LUCAS! C'MON BOYS! HEAD FOR THE ARENA. DON'T KEEP THEM WAITING~"_

Devastated looks were plastered on each of their faces, until TL striked up an idea.

"Wait a minute here..." TL paused to think. "I know we're scheduled for a match but... why don't we just _not_ go? And just run away or something?"

Lucas and Ness gasped.

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Ness hugged TL. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"Y-Yeah! Let's do that!" Lucas agreed immediately.

Without much thought, the three ran out of their room and out of the mansion as fast as they could. When they got outside, they darted for the nearest bus stop. A few seconds passed by until a bus arrived for them to get on. Then they quickly jumped into the bus and took a moment to give the bus driver some info.

"I DON'T CARE WHERE WE'RE GOING! JUST HEAD SOMEPLACE FAR AND AWAY FROM HERE." TL put his hands on the bus driver's shoulder and held him close to his face.

"Okay, okay!" He shoved TL off him. "Just take a seat."

They did as told and took a seat off to the back. There were only about 2 other people on the bus. Right when the three took their seats they let out a long sigh of relief as the bus began moving.

"...Now what?" Lucas asks.

"I dunno..." TL and Ness say simultaneously.

**5 minutes later**.

"Just a small town girl~" Ness sang.

"Livin' in a lonely world~" Lucas added in.

"SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHEERREEE~!" they joined voices and sang together loudly.

"Oh my freaking god..." TL covered his ears.

**Another 5 minutes later**.

"So..." TL fiddled with his fingers. "Does anyone else think it feels good to get swallowed by Kirby?"

Ness and Lucas looked wide-eyed at TL, with their mouths gaping.

**Yet, _another_ 5 minutes later**.

"I WANNA GO HOOOMEE!" the three boys yelled altogether.

Then, as if on cue, Crazy Hand zapped them with a flash of light. Which made them appear right in the middle of the arena.

"WELL WELL WELL! YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY HERE! YOU KEPT US WAITING FOR QUITE AWHILE..." Crazy Hand greets them. Clearly, he was angrier than ever. "YOU GUYS SHALL BE FIGHTING IN A TWENTY MINUTE MATCH. GO AHEAD AND CHOOSE YOUR OWN PLACE YOU WANNA FIGHT ON," he says immediately, in an irritated voice, "you jackasses..." He says that part more quietly.

They all groan, despite the fact that they were back home.

'A twenty minute match? You gotta be kidding me...' the three thought.

The crowd put their attention on the three kids. "FINALLY!" they all shouted. "Get on with the fight! We wanna go back to our rooms already!"

As of now, surrounding them were all the brawlers in their seats, with them in the middle of the arena. But as soon as the three figured out which place they will brawl on, the middle of it will morph into that battle place.

TL sighs. "I pick Hyrule Temple."

"Well, I pick Onett," Ness went against.

"But I want to fight on Smashville..." Lucas said softly.

They stood there in silence, not wanting to fight at _all_. That is, until Crazy Hand chose the place for them.

"FINAL DESTINATION IT IS," he decided.

Then the whole middle part of the arena morphed into Final Destination, where the boys popped in.

"THREE!" the announcer yelled.

_BOOM! KA-SHING! _Ness enters the stage with smoke around him as he unsheathes TL's master sword. He accidentally drops it in the meanwhile. "...I meant to do that!"

"TWO!"

_POOF~! _Lucas teleports onto stage like Ness does. Black ash was left all over his face as he got on his knees and coughed excessively. "CAN'T. BREATHE!"

"ONE!"

_CLKCLCKLCKLCK..._ TL rides on Lucas' Mr. Saturn coffee table onto the stage while screaming. "A-AAAAHHHH!" He _barely_ managed to stay on top, so when the table finally stopped, he flipped right over and landed on his back.

"GO!" The match starts.

"OH MY GODDDD! LUCAS! LUCAS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" TL got back up and pointed toward the way the table left. "IT WAS A WALKING TABLE! GOOD GOD, THAT WAS FREAKING SCARY!" he cowers a bit.

The only reply from that was a dead silence. From his two friends _and_ the whole crowd. He looked at Ness and Lucas and mouthed the words 'HELP ME!' Lucas stood there with a confused face, while Ness nodded. A short time passed before Ness came in there to save him. He broke the silence with an attack.

"HIYAAA~!" Ness said, running up to TL and swinging his sword at him. But instead, missed. What made it even worse was that he accidentally let go of the sword, and it flew into the air and landed at edge of the stage. He stood still, blushing.

"U-Uhhh I'll go get it!" Lucas said, running for the sword and picking it up. Then he ran back to Ness. But before he could get it to him, he tripped, scraped his knee on the floor, and dropped the sword. "OOWWW!" he cried, shedding a few tears. He hugged his knee.

"..." The crowd was silent. Only one person spoke up, and that was Waluigi.

"YOU GUYS SUUCCCKKK!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE!" Ike stood up from his seat and retorted, defending his friends on the stage.

"I'M AN ASSIST TROPHY, GENIUS!" he shouted back sarcastically.

"AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!"

The crowd 'oooh'd at the comment. So Waluigi mumbled to himself and stopped talking.

"Heh." Ike sat back down onto his seat and turns toward Link and Marth. "See? I told you guys I was badass." He gave them a fist bump.

By then, Ness and TL grouped around Lucas, the one who tripped.

"Lucas! You're making me look like such a wuss!" Ness whispered bluntly, caressing the spot Lucas scraped. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry Ness," he apologized, wiping his tears off. "Yeah, I'm alright..."

"Hey! Don't you yell at him!" TL snapped at Ness quietly, "You're the one making a bigger fool of _me!_"

"Hah. Says the one who's making Lucas look like a loud, obnoxious person!" Ness argued. "RETARD!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" TL shoved Ness and then kicked him with Lucas' three kick combo.

Ness endured the knockback."BRING IT!" Ness said aloud, for everyone to hear. He picked up the sword Lucas dropped and swung it at TL, not missing this time.

The crowd cheered!

While TL was knocked back a few feet, Ness went up to Lucas, took his hand, and lifted him up. "C'mon Lucas, you have to fight! A person like me wouldn't sit on the floor crying over some trip." Ness encouraged him.

Lucas nodded and stopped crying. Although, his eyes were still a little red.

Ness gave Lucas a smile and a gentle pat on the back. "Good," he said, then turned to TL, "now if you would excuse me, I gotta go kick TL's ass." He readied TL's sword and charged at him.

Meanwhile, TL was busy fiddling with Lucas' pockets.

"What the heck...? Is there something in my pocket? It feels kinda full..." he said out loud. Ness stopped in his tracks.

"Oh yeah, that's my- I mean, _your_ Rope Snake," Lucas replied.

"Oh, just a sna- SNAAAKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" TL pulled out a long, pink snake out of his pocket. Then he screamed _so_ loud, his friends and the audience had to cover their ears. He threw the creature onto the ground and kicked it away from him. "GET AWAY FROM MEE!"

"W-What?" Rope Snake was confused. "But Lucas, I'm your pet!"

"NOT ANYMORE!" TL backed away from it. "QUICK! SOMEONE KILL IT WITH SALT!"

"L-Lucas!" Rope Snake cried, slugging over the floor to him. "PLEASE LOVE ME!"

"N-NO!" TL shrieked, backing away. However, he couldn't anymore because he fell off the the edge of the stage.

"TOON LI- I MEAN, LUCAAASSS!" Ness called out. "Recover using PK Thunder!"

"OKAAY!" TL squeaked. "P-PK THUNDER!" He concentrates his power and then summons a blue ball of lightning. He tries his best to control it to hit himself with it, but it just went off on it's own way as he floated down to his death.

"OUCH!" he yelled as he got K.O'd. The score went to Ness, who was in TL's body.

Ness and Lucas bent down and looked over the edge to see that TL didn't make it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOOB!" They both laughed until their sides hurt.

TL got down from the blue floating platform and growled in anger. When all of a sudden, a final smash ball floated near him. He took the chance to break it as Lucas and Ness were not paying attention. After he broke it, he laughed evily.

"Uh oh," said Ness and the two boys stopped laughing.

"REVENGE SHALL BE HAD!" TL said as he activated Lucas final smash in mid-air. "PK..." he paused in the air. "Uhhh what comes after that?" he whispers.

"Starstorm," Lucas told him. Ness facepalmed.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?" Ness asked. Lucas smiled nervously as he shrugged.

"Oh, okay thanks!" TL resumed Lucas' final smash. "PK...STARSTORRRMMMMMMM!" The stage rained with huge, powerful stars.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ness and Lucas ran around the stage like crazy. However, their efforts were futile, both of them got hit multiple times. Ness got K.O'd, but Lucas remained on stage, with a dangerously high percentage.

"HAHA~" TL floated back down to the stage and stood there like a champ.

Ness reappeared on the blue platform, giving a smirk. "OHOHOHO~ IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!"

Donkey Kong smiled sheepishly. He nudged he friend Diddy on the shoulder. "You hear that? He said my name~" He giggled stupidly. His friend rolled his eyes.

Right then, Ness jumped off the platform and landed on the stage. When he did, a star rod appeared by him. He picked it up and stared at TL dangerously.

"N-No, don't beat me up with the star rod again..." TL trembled. He got scared and ran away from him.

"Get back over here!" Ness threw the star rod at him while he was running. However, TL dodged and rolled behind Lucas, making him get hit instead. And due to his high percentage, Lucas was sent flying! He got K.O'd!

"Whoops..." Ness said quietly. TL snickered.

When Lucas got back off the blue platform, he glowered at the two of them. "You know, I always lose when I fight with you guys!" he whispers angrily, "But not this time!" He charges at both of them and hits them with Ness' bat. And they were hit by the attack spot-on! In fact, they were knocked into the air for a bit, but landed back on their feet. A few seconds later, a smirk lands on all three of their faces.

"GAME ON!" they all announced, then began a real fight. But... they looked really noobish.

First off, the three of them didn't make any combos of any sort. Second, they did little to dodge or block_ anything_. Third, their attacks came by really slow. And finally, they couldn't even _K.O_ anybody. The only way they did that was by assist trophies or pokeballs... or from them _accidentally_ falling off and not knowing how to recover. By now, everyone in the crowd started wondering if the boys were trolling them, or if they really fight like that.

"DAMMIT!" TL cursed, dying for the third time. He just couldn't hit himself with Lucas' PK Thunder. "Now this is just bull," he said, coming down from the blue platform. He crossed his arms and looked at the two other boys. "OKAY! From now on, don't hit me off the stage, okay?"

The only reply he got to that was a pound to the head with a thrown bat. The knockback was hard enough to push him off the stage, and make him die, _again. _When he got off the blue platform he was pissed. "TL! I thought I said not to hit me off the stage!"

Ness looked at him like he did nothing wrong. "Don't look at me! Ness did it!" He pointed at Lucas.

Lucas smiled guiltily. "Hehehee... sorry."

TL groaned. "YOU SHOULD BE!"

By now, the boys mastered who they are and are calling each other by the bodies they are in. And luckily, the crowd bought it. _Sort of._

"Actually... he's been killing you this whole time. He's got 4 kills out of you," Ness pointed out.

TL growled at him. On impulse, he grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at Lucas. And that happened to be land mine. "TAKE THAT!" he yelled.

The mine smacked Lucas square in the face and then landed right on the ground, ready to explode if anyone were to walk over it. "OW! You'll pay for that!" Lucas jumped over the mine and summoned one of Ness' PSI moves.

"PK BLAST!" he shouted. Nothing happened.

Ness facepalmed and whispered to Lucas loudly. "It's PK 'Flawsh', PK 'FLAWSH'!" he specified.

"What's a PK Flawsh?" Lucas murmured.

TL nudged Lucas on the arm. "He's actually saying 'PK Flash' it's just his accent," he whispers in his ear.

"OOOH! So _that's_ what you've been saying this whole time!" Lucas realized. He stifles a laugh.

"It's _my_ accent! AND DON'T MOCK IT!" Ness demanded, blushing slightly.

"Okay, okay!" Lucas assures. He looks back at TL and starts Ness' PSI move again. "PK FL-" His eye gets hit with a tic-tac box. "OW!"

"YOU GUYS STILL SUUUCCCKKK!" This time, Wario was saying it. Apparently, he was the one that threw the box.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN GO HER-" Ike looks to see that Wario was talking. "Oh wait, nevermind, you may continue."

Link smacked Ike across the back of his head. Then _he_ yells at Wario. "BE QUIET! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GO HERE OR NOT, DON'T JUDGE THOSE KIDS BY THEIR NOOBISHNESS!"

"Well gee, I should be able to judge if those kids LOOK AS IF THEY NEVER EVEN PLAYED A BRAWL MATCH IN THEIR ENTIRE LIFE!" Wario says angrily. "I mean seriously, it's like they switched bodies..."

Ness, TL, and Lucas froze in place. Until Wario continued his speech.

"But that's impossible," he pointed out. "So all this just tells me is that they SUCK."

Oh Wario... if only you knew how accurate you were.

"YUP, YUP... VERY IMPOSSIBLE INDEED. AND I AGREE WITH PUDGY WARIO OVER HERE, THEY DO SUCK." Crazy Hand jumped into the conversation. To be honest, he had nothing against the three boys. In fact, those boys were really nice to him the first time he met them. But why was he messing with them? Psh, I don't know. He's just crazy.

Then everyone in the crowd started agreeing with Wario, and began throwing anything they had on them, at the boys.

"EEEK!" Lucas ducks for cover behind Ness.

"Heh!" Ness stands in front of Lucas. "Don't worry, I'll defend y-" Someone throws a bulk rock at his crotch. "ACK!" He drops TL's master sword he fell to floor.

Lucas kneels down to him. "Ness! Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

"N-NO! CALL THE INFIRMARY!" he cries.

"Oh geez." TL runs to Ness. "I swear to god, if my man parts are broken when I get my body back, I WILL KILL YOU," he whispers to him. Ness just whimpered and sprawled across the floor.

"AH! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Lucas pointed towards an object heading towards TL.

With that, TL jerked his head around, only to have a cupcake greet his forehead. The cupcake stuck to his him as he looked at the crowd with the most un-amused face ever. "You people threw a cupcake. A. FREAKING. CUPCAKE." He squints his eyes at them. "People like you just want to watch the world _burn," _he says darkly, wiping the cupcake off his forehead. The only response he got from that was one of Snake's boxes to his face.

"HEY!" TL looks at Snake after the box hit his face. "Why are you throwing stuff at us? I thought you were better than that!"

"I am! I just got nowhere to put my lovely boxes," Snake replied. TL groans as he resumed his dodging. Everyone stopped throwing stuff at Ness, because they knew he felt half-dead already.

Meanwhile, with Lucas, he was running around and tripping constantly from the oncoming items. Rocks, tomatoes, teacups, ice cubes, banana peels, turnips, and other random things were heading at him. In fact, this one boomerang came at him and he _barely_ dodged it by ducking.

"HAH! You missed!" Lucas said to no one in particular. Then at that moment, the boomerang came back and hit him on the back of his head. What made it even worse was that the blow to the back of his head made him fall down onto the mine TL set up. _BOOM! _The poor boy was star K.O'd! "AAAAaaahhhh!" He screamed in the background.

"Everybody, stop it!" Marth yelled gently, standing up from his seat. "Please, try to act more mature in this situation!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE CLOSET GAY!" Wario threw an Xbox 360 at Marth. The game console hit Marth straight in the face, and made him fall back. Then Link stands up from his seat.

He points his hands at Marth. "Who throws an Xbox, honestly?"

Everyone seemed to hear his question, so they threw _their _Xboxes at him. 3-5 game consoles came hurling at the green suited swordsman. One of them came from Zelda. He squeaked as they hit him in the face, falling back, suffering the same fate as Marth.

Link laid on the floor, tugging on Ike's leg. "Ike..." he said like he was near death. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Are you kidding me? I don't wanna get hit by an Xbox! They're not even from Nintendo!" he whispers back. "Those unholy things..."

...

Meanwhile, with the three boys on stage.

"WHY IS EVERYONE THROWING XBOXES?" TL yelled, dodging and rolling.

"I-I dunno!" Lucas just came back from the his recent K.O and was dodging again.

"God, why Xboxes anyway? I'd rather get hit by a Wii or something..." Ness shared his opinion while laying face down on the floor. The kind of hit he got takes time to heal.

Then, as if on cue, the crowd starting throwing Wiis at them. Now since the Wiis are much more lighter, they came more quicker and in bigger numbers at the boys.

"HE WAS JUST KIDDI-" A Wii hits TL on the back of his head and knocks his face fowards into the ground.

* * *

Master Hand laid on the ground and groans. "How the hell do I get OUT OF THIS THING!" He shuffles around in the tied ropes.

"Stupid brother... why did I even have a rope in the room full of right-handed things?" He pauses for a moment. "Oh I remember..." He looks towards a photo frame of his ex-girlfriend.

Them the hand thinks hard on how to escape. But so far, nothing came. A sigh comes out of his mouth.

"OH IF ONLY I HAD SOMETHING TO HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS~" he says to no one in particular. He rolls all over the floor.

At that moment, a kunai knife comes flying through the open window and slices his ropes in half. He was now free! He quickly got up and checked out the window for who threw it. Nothing was found. So the hand picked up the thrown knife and inspected it, only to find nothing but the word 'Dash' engraved on it.

And just like that, he yelled, "THANK YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE!" as he floated into the air and dashed to the arena.

* * *

"UGGGHHH! HOW MANY WIIS DO THESE PEOPLE HAVE?" TL shouted.

"Well, according to my calculations..." Lucas takes out his calculator and presses the buttons. "They have a lot."

"You don't say?" TL replies sacastically.

"You guys!" Ness called. "Can't we just get off the stage and run back to our room?" He gets up and stretches. "AH~ I'm feeling better no-" He gets hit in the crotch with another rock and falls to the floor again.

"We can't leave until the match is over!" TL yells. "AND WHO THE HELL KEEPS THROWING ROCKS AT HIM?" He points at Ness. "STOP! Before you cause serious damage!" He was getting really worried.

"I think the serious damage has already been done..." Ness rasps. "Why can't the crowd just throw pillows at us for God's sake?"

Then the crowd did just as they heard. They started throwing pillows.

"Ah that feels _so_ much better..." TL stopped running and stood still as soft pillows were thrown at his body and face.

"Yeah..." agreed Lucas. He stopped too.

"What would make this even better is if they throw yogurt cups at us..." TL mesmerized.

And the crowd did just that. They started throwing yogurt cups for some reason.

"OH MY GOSH!" TL ran around squealing like a girl. "YOGURRRTT!" He held out his hands. "COME TO ME, BABY!" He got covered in a pile of yogurt cups.

"Ehhh, I don't really like yogurt, I prefer vanilla ice cre-" Lucas' face gets hit with a tub of vanilla ice cream.

Then, while Lucas and TL were busy eating their ice cream and yogurt, Ness just laid on the ground. Until he realized that the audience was throwing anything they asked for. He took this chance to get what he really needed.

"Yogurt and ice cream is good and all, but a time like this calls for a bag of ice!" He asks loudly.

And the next thing they knew, Ness had a bag of ice in his hands. He pressed it against the place that hurt the most and sighed of pleasure. "OH, THANK THE LORD~"

Then the two other boys finally noticed what he was doing.

Lucas put two hands behind his head. "Oh how I wish I would be hit by a... My Little Pony Limited Edition DVD," he says, without make eye contact with the crowd. And before he knew it, the DVD was hurled into his face. It was painful, but Lucas had a wide smile on his face as he hugged the DVD in his arms.

Now it was TL's turn. "Ehem, you know, all these things really hurt, but what would hurt the most is if you throw like, really hot chicks at me," he recommended.

Yeah, the boys knew that their bodies were switched up, but they were just like 'screw it' because everyone thought they were weirdos already.

Then as expected, the crowd picked up Zelda, Peach, and Samus, and threw them at TL.

"Heheheehhh..." TL brought the ladies into a group hug. A smile was plastered on his face.

"U-Uhhh Lucas?" Zelda questioned, trying to wriggle out of the hug. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"I just love hugging people..." He tightened the hug on them. Small hearts appeared around his head.

...

Crazy Hand floated there staring the whole time. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING!" Master Hand's voice boomed throughout the whole arena. Crazy Hand screamed a little at the sudden voice.

As soon as Master Hand shouted, everyone shut up, stopped what they were doing, and put their attention on him.

"You..." The hand closed in on crazier hand. "You dumbass!"

"..." At first, Crazy Hand didn't know what to say to that, so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind. "TALK TO THE HAND, GURLFRIEND~" he held his hand up.

A silence was established... until Master Hand personally beat the heck out of his brother. When he was done, Crazy Hand was nothing but a pile of broken bones on the floor.

Then Master Hand turned towards the boys on stage. "You three, the match has been cancelled, report back to your rooms this instant."

TL and Lucas nodded and did what Master Hand said. The two of them jumped off the stage, with Lucas picking up a sulking Rope Snake, and putting it in Ness' backpack on the way off. As for Ness, TL and Lucas just left him there by himself.

"YOU GUYS! WAAAIT!" he called out to them, limping while carrying the bag of ice with him. Soon enough, he fell off the stage and slugged towards his room.

"And as for you people..." He turned towards the crowd. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" he yelled angrily.

Engulfed in fear, the brawlers of the crowd immediately got up and picked up the discarded Wiis, pillows, Xboxes, and other stuff.

"Now, if someone would _please_ explain to me why everyone was throwing random things at those boys on stage?" he asked. "And why were you guys throwing Xboxes? They aren't even from Nintendo! Oh, those unholy things..."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Ike yelled. "NINTENDO FTW!"

After that, Sonic came up to Master Hand to answer his question. "Well..." Sonic explained, "TL, Ness, and Lucas sucked fighting big time. Not to mention they weren't acting quite like themselves. So we all decided to throw all these things at them for simply wasting our time."

"Oh shut the heck up Sonic," Wario snapped. "We ALL know the real reason why we did that, and that was because we were just bored." He faced everyone. The crowd quietly agreed to that.

"Yes, I see." He looks at everyone with a disappointed look. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" The hand scolded. By this time, everybody already got most the stage cleared off and were going back to their rooms as fast as they could. They wanted to stay as far away from Master Hand when he's mad. Soon enough, everyone was gone, the only people(or shall I say, "hands") left was Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"And as for you..." Master Hand nudged his beat up brother. "Go to the boys' room and apologize for what you have done!" he commanded.

"O-Or what?" Crazy Hand rasped. Even he could still argue against his brother after he just got beat up by him.

"Or I'll put you back in the room full of right-handed things," he stated.

"You did that already."

"With..." Master Hand continues,"Justin Bieber and Nickleback music playing on the side."

"OKAY I'M GOING!" Crazy hand shot up and flew to the boys' room.

"Hmph, that's what I thought," Master Hand said floated back to his office. He resumes his experiments and tests to find the cure for Ness, TL, and Lucas' body switch!

* * *

**So uuhh... I'll put up a chapter 3, Okay? *coughs repeatedly and turns into dust* Don't forget to stay awesome... X_X because I can't, not for now. I hope you enjoyed, or at least made it to this point in my story. You must have gone through a lot, huh? :D *gives you a plaque* Congratulations! You have now made it to level 2! Thanks for reading! Annndd stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Here's chapter 3 if you've been waiting! And thanks for the reviews again! I may not seem like it, but I really appreciate it! I SERIOUSLY DO. LIKE, _A LOT. _THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You guys make me feel like less of a worthless writer! By the way, I'm getting better from my cold! Thanks a lot! :D  
Warning: This chapter is longer than chapter 2 for some reason... like I said, I have lots of things on my mind. :3 but don't fret! It's just that I use a lot of dialogue, so I have to start a new paragraph each time, therefore, making this chapter LOOK long. Don't worry, you'll be okay by the end of this. If not, you can sue me for all the money I don't have! **

**Alright, I'm done talking now, please enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

Later that day after the fight, the boys felt completely and utterly embarrassed. Once they all got to their rooms (with Ness being last), they laid on top of their beds, and curled themselves inside under their blankets.

"I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna die!" TL muffled under his blanket.

"M-Me too! Everyone thinks we're..." Ness shudders. "NOOBS."

That word seemed to make all of them shake. All was busy soaking in their embarrassment, until faint sniffles were heard. Ness and TL came out of their blanket.

"Where's that coming from?" Ness asked.

"I dunno." TL shrugged. They both looked around for a bit until they came to the one sure spot where it was coming from. Underneath Lucas' blanket.

"Lucas, dude. Are you... crying?" TL got off his bed, along with Ness.

"N-NO I'M NOT CRYING! I'm just having a manly moment, is all," Lucas choked out.

"Uhhh you sound like it." Ness was now standing by Lucas' bed, and was lifting up his bedsheet slowly.

"WELL I-I'M NOT!" Lucas holds his blanket down.

"Sure you aren't," TL says sarcastically as he forcibly pulls up his blanket and reveals him.

Yup, Lucas _was_ crying.

"Aw, don't cry Lucas," Ness says, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"HOW CAN'T I?" Lucas sputters. "Everyone thinks we're noobs now! And now we can never leave our room for as long as we live!"

"Don't worry Lucas, everything will be alright...?" TL awkwardly pats Lucas on the back. "I'm sorry Lucas, I just can't take you seriously if you're crying in Ness' body. Pfft..." He stifles a laugh.

Ness slaps TL across the face. "ONLY THIS ONCE YOU WILL SEE ME CRY!"

"OW! Okay, geez! Calm the heck down!" TL rubbed his face.

Then right at that moment, a knocking came to the door. No, not a knocking, it was more like one big fist banging really _really_ hard on the thin wood of a door. And every bang sounded like it would have made the door break.

"OPEN THE DOOOOOR !" Crazy Hand spasmed outside of the room.

"OKAY OKAY!" TL darted to the door and opened it. Once he did, Crazy Hand knocked him out of way as he went in.

All at once, a dirty look was given to Crazy Hand from all three boys.

"SO, I BET YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHY I'M HERE." He twitches.

TL groans. "Actually no, we weren't wondering why you were here. We were wondering when you would _leave_."

"..." Crazy Hand stares at TL menacingly. 'MUST. RESIST. URGE. TO. STRANGLE,' he thought, as he kept his cool.

"HA HA HA. GOOD ONE." He pats TL on the back, _hard_.

"So, why _are_ you here, Master Hand?" Ness got back on topic.

"UHHHHH..." Crazy Hand drones, "DNSJKAL;FDSAJK;F'DSA;AKFBJHIOAL." His fingers twisted and turned in an insane way. Ness, TL, and Lucas were personally freaked out, until the hand froze in place, and continued his sentence.

"I AM HERE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY BRO. I KNOW HE DID SOME MESSED UP STUFF TO YOU. MAKING YOU BRAWL TOGETHER WHEN HE _KNEW_ YOU GUYS SWITCHED BODIES," he lies.

"W-What? Wasn't it _you_ that made us go through this?" Lucas asked.

"And how did you and Master Hand know we switched bodies?" Ness puts in another question.

Crazy Hand pauses for a moment and spasmed in mid-air. Next thing they knew, the hand laid on the floor and started rolling all over the place like a hyper dog. He only does that when he's thinking hard. Then he gets back up and answers their questions in order. "NOPE! IT WASN'T ME THAT MADE YOU GO THROUGH THIS. MASTER HAND DID. HE JUST MADE ME TAKE THE BLAME. AND WHEN HE CAME TO YOUR RESCUE THIS MORNING DURING THE BRAWL, IT WAS JUST A PART OF HIS ACT." He turns to Ness. "AND AS FOR YOUR QUESTION... TO BE HONEST, MY _BRO_ MADE YOU SWITCH BODIES. ON _PURPOSE_."

All the boys gasped.

"OH HELLS NAW." TL's mouth was gaping.

"YEP, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED. AND I'D LIKE TO SAY I'M VERY, VERY SORRY." The hand said in a fake sad voice.

"D-Don't be! It wasn't your fault," Lucas gives him a hug.

"UUH YEAH, SURE IT WASN'T. HAHA..." Crazy Hand shoves Lucas off and then bursts through the door, breaking the whole lock on the way out. Then he screamed throughout the hallways. "EEEUUUGGGHHHH! I HATE HUUUGGGGGSSSSSZZZZZ! SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOME HAND SANITZZZEEEEERRRR!"

After that sentence, the boys heard nothing more after that. They only heard glass shattering, and the words, "MY TTEEEEAAAAAACCCUUUPPPPSSS!" coming from Peach. But that was mostly it.

"I...I can't believe it!" Ness was devastated. "_Master_ Hand did all this!"

"THAT DIRTY LITTLE GLOVE!" Steam was literally coming out of TL's ears, and his face doubled in red since he was in Lucas' body. He readies his fist at no one in particular. "Just wait until I get my hands on him! I'll kick his butt from one side of the room to the other!"

"But Master Hand doesn't have a butt..." Lucas pointed out.

"Fine fine! I'll kick his pinkie then!" TL rephrased.

"Okay TL, I don't care about what you kick because we won't be able to because this is MASTER Hand we're talking about," concluded Ness, "so in other words, there's nothing we could do about it, the only thing _to_ do is... FIND A WAY TO GET BACK IN OUR OWN BODIES AGAIN!"

The other two agree.

"Alright then!" TL was pumped up. "What should we try out first?"

"Hmmm..." Ness stroked his chin while thinking. As soon as he found an idea a lightbulb appeared over his head. "WE SHOULD GOOGLE IT."

Lucas and TL gasp.

"SIMPLY, BRILLIANT!" TL praises, as he got out his Tri-Force themed laptop. He then opens it up and typed in his password, which was, 'TriforceHunk101' into his account so he could log in. Then he goes to the google search engine.

Ness and Lucas group around him.

"Now type in 'how to switch bodies'," Ness instructed.

"Yeah, yeah." TL does what Ness said. When he did, a bunch of results came up on the screen, at which the three stared intently at.

"AH YES~ Go to the one with wikipedia on it," TL said.

"TL, wikipedia is an unreliable source!" Lucas explained.

"PFFTTT YEAH RIGHT! I've been using that site ever since first grade. And I'm a freaking genius!"

"Okay then, what kind of grades have you been getting?"

"..." TL hesistated, then continued. "F's... BUT THAT'S JUST BECAUSE THE TEACHER GRADED MY TESTS WRONG! She be saying 2 plus 2 doesn't equal 5..." He crosses his arms.

"TL," Ness calls.

"Yeah?"

"You're a freaking retard."

"Oh please Ness, stop complimenting me," TL said sarcastically.

"I wasn't complimenting you."

"I know." TL smirks. "Retard."

They growl, about ready to tackle each other at any moment.

"Enough you two!" Lucas scolds. "Stop acting like children!" He scrolls down the computer webpages as the other two were fighting.

Ness listens to Lucas. "He's right, we have to settle this like MEN." He flexes.

"INDEED." TL flexes with Ness. "But what would _men_ do_?_"

TL and Ness think for awhile... until they have come to a conclusion. "MAKEUP CONTEST," they say at the same time.

Lucas squeals and closes the laptop. "I wanna play! I wanna play!" He jumps up and down.

"Okay Lucas! Calm down!" TL smiles as he got out their shared makeup box. "WE CAN ALL PARTICIPATE IN THIS MANLY ACTIVITY!"

"YEAH!" Ness and Lucas cheered. And then they all forgot about what their main goal was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crazy Hand spasmed all the way back to Master Hand's office. After breaking Peach's imported tea sets, he wasn't so sure if he could accuse her of being a normal woman anymore. He screams for no reason.

"I WAAANNTTT A TAACCCOOOO!" He punches a huge hole in the wall. Then he continues being crazy. "WHY COULDN'T I BE BORN WITH A COOL LOOKING MUSTACHE LIKE MARRIOO'SSS!" he screams out randomly, around people. They slowly backed away.

When he was done with that, the next thing he knew, he was at the entrance to his brother's office, in which he punched open the door and floated in. "HI BRO."

"Hey Crazy Hand." Master Hand doesn't break his concentration from his experiments. "Did you do what I told you?"

"YEP." Crazy Hand salutes. He floats slowly towards his brother and stood next to him. "WHATCHA DOIN~?"

Master Hand sighs. "I told you a billion times already, I'm finding a cure for TL, Lucas, and Ness to get them back in their original bodies again."

"...OKAY." Crazy Hand just stood completely still next to his brother for a few awkward minutes.

"..."

"..."

Master Hand couldn't take it anymore.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled.

Then out of nowhere, Crazy Hand snatched up a potion. "I NAMED THIS POTION LISA."

"AAAHH! Put that down! That's flesh eating acid!" Master Hand panicks as he snagged it from his brother and put it back on the table.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S LISA!" Crazy Hand said angrily.

"It's not called Lisa! It's flesh eating acid you dumbass!"

Crazy Hand looks straight at his brother with intense eyes. "IT'S. NAMED. LISA."

"..." Master Hand just stood there, taking in the fact his brother was stupid as hell. "Okay, you know what? Nevermind... it's called Lisa then." Master Hand facepalmed. "Now will you just give me some space to work on this?"

"WHY?"

"You know why."

"WHY?"

"I'm not saying it again."

"WWWHHHYYYY?"

Master Hand groans. "Because I'm finding a cure for TL, Lucas, and Ness to get them back in their original bodies again!"

Crazy Hand gasps. "Y-YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN!" He shoves his brother to the ground. "I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE ANYMOOORRREEE! SO I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!" he cried, flying around in absurd directions. Then he accidently flies into a wall, and gets knocked out cold. His fingers twitch a little before he heads into his coma.

"...THANK GOD." Master Hand let out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Back with the boys...

Right now, the three stood in front of their dresser mirror, applying makeup and having a manly conversation.

"So like, me and this one girl were hanging out at the mall one day, and like, she told me she just got a new boyfriend or something..." Ness exclaimed in a girlish voice as he applied mascara to his now large cat eyes. Then the other two gasp.

"Did he have money?" TL asked excitedly, putting on some red lipstick.

"Was he hot?" Lucas added eye shadow to his eyes.

"Yes, and YES!" Ness squealed. "But then the next day she just _had_ to go cheating on him with some another boy..."

"MMMMMM..." Lucas and TL shook their heads.

"Dat gurl don't know what she be missin'," TL was telling it how it is while he snapped his fingers in Z-formation. The other two nodded. They were all just about to talk about other stuff, until Wario happened to walk through their opened door.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Wario asked, wide eyed and freaked out. "And I thought _I_ was weird!" He takes out an onion and rubs it on his face for no particular reason.

Ness, Lucas, and TL jerked their heads at Wario and stood there, completely nervous and embarrassed.

"We were doing, NOTHING." Ness took a towel off the dresser and wiped the makeup completely off his face. Then TL and Lucas did too.

Wario just looked at us like we were aliens. "..."

"U-UMM, so what are you here for?" TL changed subjects.

"Well I'm just here to apologize for this morning's incident," says Wario, leaving out the fact that Master Hand threatened everyone who threw anything at them to go apologize at once. "So, I'm sorry." He was just about to leave, until TL came up to him.

"Woah woah woah, you think you're getting off the hook so easily?" He holds out his hand greedily.

Wario stares at TL weirdly. "What's up with you Lucas? I thought you were scared of me."

"HAH! As if!" TL still held his hands out. "Now, what do you have for us?"

"I got NOTHING," Wario admitted, digging into his pockets and pulling them inside-out to prove.

"Yeah, I see... but you still gotta give us something."

The grouchy old man stroked his chin as he was thinking, and stopped as soon as an idea came to mind. "...You want a lap dance?"

Ness, TL, and Lucas stood there wide eyed, mouths gaping. The expression on Wario's face told them that he was dead serious.

"Yes?" Ness said, unsurely. Lucas smacked him across the face for that.

"WARIO LEAVE, NOW." Lucas pointed towards the door.

"Aw, okay..." Wario hung his head down as he walked out of the room. "You just missed out," he says, before he closes the door. When he was gone, TL and Lucas turned to Ness.

"Ness, what the hell?" TL held his hands out, gesturing towards the boy.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY?" he cried, apparently over pressured. "If you were in my shoes, you'd probably say yes too!"

"Uhhh, no I wouldn't!" TL explained, "I would have said 'EWWW! NO! YOU PEDOPHILE!' then scream loudly as I kick him in the nuts and run away."

"Oh..." He turns to Lucas. "Okay then, what would _you_ have said?"

"I would have said, 'No, I'm already taken' and then run away and never ever make contact with him again," admitted Lucas.

Ness took a moment to absorb what each of them said. "I ju- okay..." He hung his head down.

Lucas pats him on the back. "It's alright Ness, it's alright."

TL laughed so hard at him. "WOOOOW! Just imagine what would have happened if Ness was the only one talking to Wario! HAHAHAAAHA!"

Ness glowered at him, but said nothing.

As expected, TL continued laughing and making fun of him, that is, until he felt something on the pit of his stomach. "Oh uh, you guys, I gotta pee real quick." He heads for the bathroom in their room.

"Okay," said Ness and Lucas at the same time. Then Lucas' head shot up.

"WAIT A MINUTE! NO TL!" He ran to the front of the bathroom door and puts his body in the way. "Can't you hold it?"

TL shuffles in place as he crossed his legs with a constipated look on his face. "Does it look like I can hold it?" he asked. "NOW GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He nudges Lucas to the side, but he doesn't move.

"N-NO! You can pee as soon as we get our bodies back!" Lucas insisted.

"I CAN'T LUCAS! I HAVEN'T PEED SINCE THE MOMENT WE SWITCHED BODIES!" TL cried. Then Ness came up to them.

"C'mon Lucas, just let him use the bathroom. What's so wrong if he uses it?" Ness asked.

"EVERYTHING," said Lucas boldly, and with wide eyes.

"LUCAS, DUDE. I'M ABOUT TO PISS IN YOUR SHORTS!" TL cringes. "LET ME GO THROUGH!"

"F-FINE! BUT YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND NOT LAUGH!" Lucas gets out of the way and TL bursts into the bathroom. He shut the door with a big bang and locks it. The moment he did, Lucas put his ear on the door. Since he did, Ness did too.

The only thing they heard was, well, TL using the bathroom. Along with the words, "AH~ PARADISE~" coming from him. Soon enough, he was done and was flushing the toilet.

"OKAY! You're done! Now get out!" Lucas demanded.

"..." TL was silent.

"TL! Get out, NOW!" Lucas started banging on the door.

"..."

"TL!" Lucas screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHAT IS THIS LUCAS? MY LITTLE PONY BOXERS! HAHAHA!" TL was rolling on the bathroom floor laughing. Hearing that, Ness stifled a laugh.

Lucas blushed like mad. "You've had your fun now! GET OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Why~? These boxers don't look half bad~" TL said sarcastically. "I especially like the pink on it. It's perfect~" He snickers.

Being unable to control his laughter anymore, Ness collapsed to the floor laughing and banging his fist on the ground. "AHAHAHAHAAHAA! This is priceless!" Ness gasps for breath.

"GGRRRR!" Overcome with rage, Lucas kicked down the bathroom door and pinned TL down. "YOU'LL PAY!"

However, TL just kept on laughing. That is, until Lucas pulled out Rope Snake from Ness' backpack that he had on. TL gasped in fear.

"L-LUCAS PLEASE! DON'T!" TL squeaked, trying to get out of Lucas' grasp, but failed.

Lucas laughed evily as he dangled Rope Snake over TL. Every time the snake got close to his face, he screamed like a girl.

"Now, say you're sorry~" Lucas smirked.

"N-NO!" TL put his hands in front of his face. Lucas just brought his snake even closer. "EEEEEK!"

"Lucas! I've missed you!" said Rope Snake, about a few inches from TL's face. "NOW GIMME A KISS~" The snake puckers his lips at TL.

"AAAHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT MEEEE!" TL squirms. "OKAY LUCAS! I'M SOR-" Captain Falcon and Snake peek their heads through the bathroom window.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY...?" their greeting decreased in normality as the two stared at the boys.

Everyone seemed to freeze in place.

"...So Ness is dangling a snake on Lucas, who has his shorts down revealing his My Little Pony boxers, while TL is over there laughing his ass off. Seems legit." Snake absorbed the situation around him.

TL pushes Lucas off of him and pulls up his shorts. "Yeah, says the person who IS PEEKING THROUGH OUR BATHROOM WINDOW!" TL exclaims. "And our room is on the 5th floor! What the hell are you even standing on?"

Snake and Captain Falcon look down to see what they are standing on.

"He's right, what _are_ we standing on?" Snake asks. Then at that moment, gravity takes place as both of them fall, only for Snake to barely catch ahold of the window ledge, and Captain Falcon to hold onto Snake's leg.

"LET US IN, LET US IN, LET US IN!" they both begged.

And the boys did just that, they opened the window all the way and pulled them inside. After that, they all got out of the bathroom and talked in the living room.

"OH THANK YOU!" Captain Falcon pats them all on the backs. "YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR THAT!" He gives Ness a half-eaten twinkie. Ness facepalms.

"Okay, okay! We get it! Now what the heck are you two doing here?" Ness rushed.

"Oh, we're here to apologize of course," Snake says.

"Fine fine, just hurry up!" TL demanded. At a moment like this, the three didn't really want to be bothered.

"ALRIGHTY THEN~" Captain Falcon snaps his fingers. Then he nudges Snake on the arm. "I think I'll be goin' first."

"Yes you shall," agreed Snake, taking a step aside.

"EHEEMMMMM... EEEHHHEHEEMEMEMMMMM..." Captain Falcon clears his throat. "OKAY DUDES, SO I'M LIKE, UHH I'M VERY UUHHH..." he drones. "Uhhhh I'm very, sor- EHHEEEEEEEMMMMM!" He clears his throat _again._

The three boys groan. And Snake was just standing their stifling a laugh, which is very noticable by everyone.

Captain Falcon stands directly in front of all the boys, and continues his apology. "I... am very, very, very, very uuhhhh I'm like, uuhhh..." He pauses for an unknown reason. "I. AM. VERY. UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." He keeps on droning.

**10 minutes later.**

"UUUHHHHHH..." Captain Falcon was now drooling.

"GOD FREAKING DAMMIT!" Ness got mad at how much time this was taking. "JUST SAY YOU'RE SORRY AND THEN LEAVE ALRE-"

"FALCON... PAWWWWNNNCCCHHHH!" Captain Falcon unleashes the wrath of his Falcon Punch on the three boys.

"AACCCKKK!" cries of pain came from all the boys as the knockback of the punch made them crash through their glass window, thus, making them fall out of their room, and down to their deaths. They screamed, hugging each other while falling. Then soon enough, they landed with a big thump to the ground... where there so happened to be a cactus patch.

"OW! MY EVERYTHING!" TL cried, being stuck in the middle of the cactuses. "And who in the hell decided to put a cactus patch here?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Snake and Captain Falcon were laughing non-stop as they looked down at them through the broken window. They gave each other a high-five. Apparently, they were playing some kind of joke on them. Some kind of _cruel _joke. Yep, Captain Falcon and Snake have no limits when they hang out. It's like soda and mentos put together.

"You've just been FALCON'D! " Captain Falcon salutes at them, then dances out their room.

Snake was just about to follow behind him, but instead, he took a moment to throw a grenade down at the boys.

"Huh?" Lucas squints his eyes at Snake. "He's throwing some kind of ball down at us."

"Don't be stupid Lucas, it's not a ball! It's some sort of black lemon shaped thing," TL says.

"Gosh, you guys are being so retarded right now! _Clearly_ it's a brownie he's throwing down at us," Ness pointed out.

Then at that moment, the grenade hit the ground and exploded, causing all the boys to get knocked back into more cactuses. When it was over, their whole bodies were covered in black ash, and in even more prickles.

"Now you've just been SNAKE'D! HAH! Noobs!" the man said, moonwalking out of their room.

"W-We were so off," Lucas admitted.

By now, the boys couldn't move. Not just because they were too afraid to get pricked by even more cactuses, but because their bodies themselves couldn't move.

"O-Our time came faster than I thought..." TL rasped.

"Yeah..." agreed Ness, "you guys, it's been a nice life with you. And before I die, I want you people to know that you're my most bestest friends in the world."

"And before _I_ die, I want you to know that you've got a good taste in people." TL gives Ness a weak thumbs up.

"M-Me next," Lucas calls over in a shaky voice. "And before I die, I want you guys to know that I love you with all my heart."

Ness smiles with his eyes closed. However, TL just turned his head towards Lucas.

"Even when you're near death, you can turn a situation gay," he tells him, then drifts off into a slumber. "I'm so proud of you..." he whispers.

Lucas smiles while slowly closing his eyes.

Then after that, they died a peaceful and sort of gay death with sad violin music playing the backgrou-

"WAIT A MINUTE! I CAN'T DIE!" Ness screams, as he shot up.

"GODDAMMIT NESS! You ruined the moment!" TL complained opening his eyes, along with Lucas. The other boy nods in agreement.

"But I just can't!" Ness continued. "I FORGOT TO FEED MR. SATURN!"

* * *

"Jesus Christ, where is Ness with my FOOD!" Mr. Saturn said aloud, to no one in particular. Right now, he was lying down on Ness' bed, starving.

"Man, I could eat just about anything now..." His eyes wandered over to the tv. "Wow that looks delicious." He looks at TL and Lucas' bed. "They look delicious too." His mouth starts watering. "Wow. Everything looks so delicious..."

Mr. Saturn gasps. "N-No! Get ahold of yourself! I must wait patiently for my food no matter what! I will not resolve to eating anything inanimate!"

**5 minutes later.**

"Where the hell did the tv go?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ness grabbed onto TL and Lucas' hands and pulled them through the whole cactus patch. When they finally got out through the piercing pain caused by those devil's cactuses, the three collapsed to the ground in relief.

"SANCTUARY!" TL kisses the cactus-free ground, while Lucas laid down on his side, being glad that the pain was _kinda_ over. The three still had prickles on them repeatedly tormenting them every time they moved, and the amount on their bodies was completely ridiculous, that it was basically impossible to take them all out in one day. So they just left all of them in.

Both TL and Lucas were devastated and in need of some care. However, Ness was the exact opposite.

"WE GOTTA GO!" Ness took Lucas and TL hand and literally dragged them.

"Gosh Ness, calm the heck down! It's not like your pet will die by the time we get to our room," TL pointed out.

For only a moment, Ness stopped in his tracks and stared down TL. "YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!" Then he continued dragging them at high speed.

Once inside the front doors of the mansion, TL and Lucas got out of Ness' grasp.

"I-I think I can walk now, thanks Ness." Lucas stands up on his own.

"Me too." TL gets up.

"Okay, as you can see, I don't really care about what any of you guys gotta say." Ness shuffles in one place nervously. "LET'S JUST GO! PLEASE."

"Alright alright!" TL agreed. Then at that moment, Ness started running while clenching onto his now blonde hair.

"Hey, WAIT!" Lucas ran at a slow speed after Ness. Then TL did so too.

Before they knew it, all three got to the elevator, opened it, and then got inside. Once inside, Ness pressed the number 5 button over and over again, hard.

"Pressing the button more than once isn't going to make the elevator move faster," Lucas tells the frantic boy.

TL agrees. "Yeah! In fact, you might just break the butto-" Ness breaks the button.

"Whoops..." Ness stood there, guilty.

"I _told_ you!" TL flicks Ness' current Hylian ears.

"OWWW!" Ness holds his ears. "I couldn't help it! GOD! Give me a break here!" Now that the elevator could go anywhere, but the 5th floor, Ness pressed the 4th floor button gently, and decided that he'd just run through the hallway until he reached the end of it, where he'd use the stairs to get to the 5th floor.

Now the elevator started moving. Everything was quiet, that is, until the elevator played the SSBB opening theme song. As soon as it came on, the boys looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Dance Partay?" Lucas asked.

"Dance Partay," concluded Ness.

And then they all started dancing. But for some reason, their dancing didn't go with the theme song at all. Ness was doing the Macarena, Lucas was ballet dancing, and TL was doing the worm. When they got to the 4th floor, they all went, "awww..." and got off the elevator.

And right when the three got off, they looked down the hallway, only to find that most of the doors were open for some reason. All of them just shrugged it off, and started running through the hallway. But the moment they passed the first open door, Kirby and Metaknight stopped them.

"O-Oh uh, hey you guys." Meta Knight rubs the back of his head. "So I guess you're wondering why we stopped you... it's just that we wanted to apologize."

"We weren't actually wondering, WE JUST WANNA GO!" Ness said, jumping in place. "And make the apology quick, will ya?"

"Okay okay!" Kirby cuts in. "We're really sorry! And I have something for you guys to prove it."

Ness groans, but TL happily held out his hands. "Whatcha have for us~?"

"Well... we DID have a bunch of tables for you guys, but I ate it."

"Oh." TL looks at them a weirded out face. Lucas' was no different.

"ALRIGHT WE'RE GOING NOW." Ness pulls TL and Lucas down the hallway again. But as soon as they passed right in front of _another_ door, the person inside stopped them again.

"Hey, wait you guys!" Red said, putting a hand in front of the three boys. "Sorry about this morning. And about throwing stuff at you."

"Alright alright we get it, now will you let us go?" says Ness nicely, for a person who was about to burst in anger any minute.

"NOT YET," commands Red, as he took out three pokeballs. "Take these, and set off on your own adventure." He put the pokeballs in each of their hands, feeling like Professor Oak.

"Yes! Finally! Someone gives us something!" TL says happily, opening up the pokeball. But there was nothing in his. Due to that, Ness and Lucas looked in their pokeballs, to find nothing either.

"What the hell, Red?" TL asked, "There's nothing in it!"

"Exactly," he replies. "Because these pokemon are MINE! MIIINNEEEE!" He screams as he slammed the door shut.

"..." The three were left staring blankly at the locked door. Until Ness got them back on track again.

"OKAY. Okay. Let's get going already." Ness shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand. However, as soon as he sees the next open door, he stops.

"I swear to god, if another brawler comes to stop us again, I will throw Lucas out a nearby window," Ness swore. Lucas shook.

"Hold up, Ness! You really do suck at these kind of situations, don't you?" TL asked. Then he smirks. "Leave it to the professional!" He gestures towards himself as he passed by the open door. And as expected, another brawler came up to them to apologize.

"Ey yo," Falco greeted, with Fox standing on his side. "We just wanted to say we're sor-"

"SCREW OFF." TL points at them accusingly, with a angry look on his face. Falco and Fox's mouth gaped.

Fox nudged Falco on the arm then whispered to him. "L-Lucas actually told us to 'screw off' ...SHIT JUST GOT SERIOUS!" Fox and Falco panicked.

"O-Oh uh, okay! Bye!" Fox slammed the door shut. Which left TL to look at his friends with a sheepish smile on his face. Ness was impressed, but Lucas wasn't.

"T-TL! I'm not supposed to be mean!" Lucas squeaked. TL just stared blankly into the other boy's eyes, then put a hand around his ear.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over me not caring," he said quite rudely, and continued on walking with a smirk on his face.

With that, Ness went up to Lucas and put an arm around him. "Just this once, pwweeaasseeee...?" He gave him puppy dog eyes.

"F-FINE!" Lucas blushed, unable to take Ness' puppy dog cat-eyes.

"Thanks Lucas!" Ness gave him a friendly noogie on the head then ran ahead of him. Lucas groans and runs after him too.

Meanwhile TL was already at the next door, where Mario and Luigi were talking to him.

"Hello-a Luke, we just-a wanted to apol-"

"YOU'RE GUY'S MUSTACHES ARE UGLY! " TL screamed that on purpose.

Mario stood there frozen, while Luigi was near tears.

"M-MARRRIIIOOOO!" Luigi started crying now as he held his brother's arm with his hands. So far, only Mario let one tear pass his eyes. They both slammed the door on them.

"Heh! Now onto the next one!" TL waltzed off in the direction of more open doors.

By now, Lucas was having a seizure in place with Ness left to drag him across the floor.

"MY REPUUTATTTIIIOOOONN! AAHHHHH!" Lucas screamed, squirming around.

"Calm down Lucas! It's gonna be alright!" Ness reassured.

"NO IT WO-" Ness shoves an omelette down the other boy's mouth.

Lucas was confused for a second, until he realized what was in his mouth. "Omelette? OMELETTE? OOMMEEELLEETTTEEEE!" he screamed aloud, then faints a few moments later.

"Heh! That's what you get for putting me in a steak coma this morning," says Ness, picking Lucas up bridal style and running to catch up with TL, who's at yet _another_ door.

"RRAWWWWRRR RRAAAAAHHHH! AAUUGGRRRRRR!" Bowser roared, apologetically...?

"U-Uh, what was that? I didn't quite catch it," TL said.

"RAH RAARRHHH AAHHHHH GGRRRRRR!" Bowser clawed the air.

"I still don't comprehend."

Bowser gave up. "You know what, nevermind. Just get out of my face, kid." He closed the door without another word.

TL's mouth was gaping. "OH NO HE DIDN'T."

"OH YES HE DID," Ness mocks TL, "now get going!" He nudges TL forward.

"Alright alright! Geez..." He does what Ness says and continues forth. They pass an open door, but instead of a person trying to stop them to apologize with one of those constipated looks on their faces, there was nothing. So out of curiosity, Ness and TL peeked their heads inside.

In there was Marth, Link, Ike, and Dr. Mario. Marth and Link were laying sick on their beds with a nauseous look on their faces. Marth had only one black eye, and Link had two, along with bruises on his arms, legs, and places that would rather not be mentioned. That may sound bad already, but what makes it even worse was that in the places they have been hurt, some kind of blackish color was spreading over their bodies. Why, you ask? Because of the... XBOXES.

"DOCTOR! PLEASE, HELP THEEEMMM!" Ike got on his knees while tugging on Dr. Mario's pants. "THEY ONLY GOT HIT BY XBOXES, YET, THEY'RE GETTING WORSE!"

"I KNOW! JUST GIVE ME A DAMN SECOND!" Dr. Mario's face was sweating nervously, and his brows were furrowed. He looked at his clipboard intensely, as if trying to figure something out. Once he did, a large gasp came from his mouth. "Oh, no. OH NO!"

Ike held the doctor (who was way smaller than him) by his collar, and lifted him in mid-air by doing so. "WHAT IS IT DOC?"

"T-They have what people call... XBOX POISONING." His eyes were wide open.

"Oh my god. OH MY GODDDD! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Ike lets go of the doctor and cupped his hand around his mouth, devastated. He pauses for a second. "What's Xbox poisoning anyway?"

Dr. Mario gasps. "YOU DON'T KNOW? It's when... it's when..." Dark music begins playing in the background. "IT'S WHEN... actually, I don't know either. I just made up that name on the top of my head."

Ike whines.

"B-But who knows? Xbox poisoning is probably a good thing!" the small doctor encourages.

"OH, THE PAAAIIINNNNNN!" Link agonizes.

"IT'S EATING AWAY MY VERY _SOUL,_" Marth continues.

Dr. Mario and Ike turn to look at them.

"...Okay, so maybe it's not." Dr. Mario rubs the back of his head. He turns to Ike, who looked really worried. "But don't worry, I'll figure this out." Dr. Mario patted Ike on the back, and resumed looking at his clipboard, writing down very complicated things.

Lots of time has been killed and Ike whimpered as more and more passed by. He stares at Link and Marth, and chose Marth's bed to get near. Now being on the side of Marth's bed, he took his hand in his. A tear goes down his face.

"M-Marth..." he says shakily, "please don't leave me! Stay alive! You're the most bestest friend I've ever had. Sure, I hang out with Link more than you but, you were more special..." He brushes his fingers through the Marth's blue hair.

With his eyes still closed, Marth smiled sheepishly, while Link jolted up from his bed.

"I-IKE! What about me?" he asks.

Ike gasped at him. "I-I thought you were dead already!"

Link tears up as he lays back down and turns his back towards Ike. "F-FINE! I'll just go ahead and die, YOU JERK!"

"Not so fast!" Dr. Mario pops in. "I HAVE FOUND THE CURE~!" He spins around and holds up a Nintendo Wii while a little tune that sounds like when Link opens up a chest, played around him.

Marth sat up from his bed, and looked at the Wii. "Uuhhh, I don't follow."

Without words, Dr. Mario explained by rubbing the Wii on Marth's black eye. As soon as he did, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"Oh that feels SOOOO good!" Marth compliments, "I love that feeling of Nintendo rubbing against my face~" And soon enough, he was healed.

Then the doctor threw another Wii at Link, who catched it and started rubbing it on him. "OHH YEEAAAHH~" He rubs in on his arm. "OH HO YEAAHHH..." He rubbed it on his legs. "AAAHH OOOHHHH~" To just be put simply, he just rubbed it everywhere while moaning like an idiot.

Dr. Mario gives them his smile of achievement. "I'm glad you two are feeling much more better! Now do me a favor and stay away from anything not Nintendo."

Marth and Link nod their heads. "Okay," they say together.

"Oh thank you Dr. Mario!" Ike goes him and gives him a tight hug.

"N-No problem," the doctor replies, with the lack of air. So when Ike finally let go of him, he collapsed to the floor gasping.

Then Ike walks back to Marth and takes his hand again. "I'm so glad you're okay. N-Now I can give you this..." Ike gets on one knee and takes out an engagement ring box from within his pocket.

Link was walking over to them, but as soon as he saw what Ike was giving to Marth, he sudden forgot how to walk and fell to the floor and never got up. As for Dr. Mario... he was standing there, taking notes on his clipboard. On one page, he wrote, '_The Amazing Feats of the Homos.'_

Marth gasped as tears of joy came out of his eyes. "O-Oh Ike!" He gets choked in his tears of joy as he covered his mouth with his hand, overcome with happiness.

Ike smiled widely. "It always had to be you, Marth. That one special person that I'd like to be with forever."

Marth squeals, Link twitches on the floor, and Dr. Mario continues writing. _  
_

"Now, Marth... will you do the honor of taking my... 'Best Friends Forever' ring?" He opens the box.

"Oh yes, Ike! YES! WAIT. What?" Marth looked at Ike and stopped crying all at once. "Did you just say _'Best Friends Forever_ ring'?"

Ike nodded. "MY BFF RING~!" he says stupidly. Dr. Mario immediately tore off the page he was taking notes on, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. And Link found the power to stand up and walk again.

After hearing Ike, Marth kicked him in the face, got up from his bed, and started walking out of the room. "I hate you, AND YOUR STUPID BFF RING!" he yells.

"OWWW! But MARRRTTHH! What more do you want?" Ike asked, holding his face in pain. Marth didn't say anything because he already left, and Link was laughing like crazy, following after Marth. Ike grumbled and ran to catch up to them. They passed TL, Ness, and a sleeping Lucas without noticing them.

"..." The three boys were left flabbergasted.

"WELP, anyways~ let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?" TL leads the way again.

To cut it short, throughout the whole 4th floor hallway (which was long), whoever got in their way to apologize, TL just insulted them, which caused them to get mad and slam the door, thus, getting to the end of the hall more quicker. However, when they came to Zelda, Samus, and Peach's room, instead of insulting them, TL just yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE HOTTTTT!" Which just caused Peach and Samus to back away slowly, leaving only Zelda at the door. When she was the only one left, Zelda punched Ness in the gut just because his face kept reminding her of Link, and _then_ closed the door.

The punch ended up knocking Ness to the ground, causing him to drop Lucas, which then caused Lucas to snap awake yelling, "THE HUNS ARE COMING!" And it really weirded out TL and Ness.

Now finally, the boys got to the end of the 4th hallway (or shall I say, hellway). They all sighed of relief and exhaustion as they scrambled up the stairs. Once on the 5th floor, they ran down to their room and bursted through their door, to find... nothing. No, really, they actually found NOTHING. Only a big and plump Mr. Saturn was laying on the carpet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ness yells, getting on his knees and holding his hands up. "WE'RE TOO LAAAAATE!"

"Oh thank god you guys finally came!" Mr. Saturn greets them. "Everything just started disappearing for no reason!"

The three shot dirty looks at Mr. Saturn.

"What..? You guys act like I did something wrong," he said, rolling all over the floor to nowhere in particular.

The boys couldn't even move. They were too devastated.

"My..." Lucas was at the brink of tears. "My limited edition My Little Pony DVD..." He sulks at the loss of it.

TL smacked Lucas across the back of his head. "Do you not see what has _happened_? EVERYTHING IS GONE! _EVERYTHING_. I can't even...I can't even..." he faints to the floor with a soft thud.

"TL! Are you okay? Are you..." Then Ness fainted too, along with Lucas.

Being falcon punched out the window, being pricked by billions of cactuses, being hit by the explosion of the grenade, running around the mansion getting apologies that weren't needed (or even good), and now coming to a room full of nothing because Ness' pet ate it all, really drained the boys of their energy. And even though they were asleep, one thought went through their minds.

_Why is so much weird stuff happening to us? I hate this. I hate this all! I just want to get back in my own body! Please..._

* * *

Back in Master Hand's office...

"YES! YES! I DID IT! OH MY GOSH I DID IT!" Master Hand cheered. His cheering happened to wake up his brother.

"WHA~?" Crazy Hand stretched from his long nap. "DID YA FINALLY FIND THE CURE, BRO?"

"Oh, I did that _hours_ ago. Right now, I actually completed this 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle," says Master Hand. He picks up a green potion and shows it to Crazy Hand.

"SO... YOU GONNA TEACH ME HOW TO GET THE LADIES?" asks Crazy Hand.

"Yes- wait, WHAT?"

"WHOOPS, WRONG QUESTION." Crazy Hand pulls an index card out of his hand pocket and reads it. "WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS, 'ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE IT TO THEM RIGHT NOW?'"

"Oh." Master Hand looks at the wall clock. It was 10:00 pm. "Nah, I'll give it to them tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." He puts the potion down on a table and heads to his room, which is (unfortunately) shared with his brother.

"ALRIGHT THEN." Crazy Hand sees him off. When he was finally in their room and out of sight, he turned towards the potion and picked it up.

Then... ever so quietly, evil an eerie music plays in the background. Music that Crazy Hand heard.

"UGGGHH! SHUT OFF THAT MUSIC! IT'S LIKE YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING WRONG! I WAS JUST LOOKING AT IT, GEEZ." He puts the potion down and goes to his room.

* * *

**YES... I SEE YOU HAVE MADE IT TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I mean really, you should be freaking PROUD of yourself. Especially if you read it all in one go. You know what that means? That means you are AWESOME. So I don't think I'll need to tell ya to stay awesome right now. :3  
**

**Have a good day! And there'll be a chapter 4, alrighty? It'll probably be the last one! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAH. Chapter 4 is up now! And thanks for the reviews too! :D Seriously people, I'm grateful. So here it is, and thanks for waiting too! A person like me usually updates in less than 6 days, but I felt _quite_ lazy this week. And no one can defeat the lazy. Not to mention I was listening to some Korean pop music while writing it, so my speed was decreased by 50% because I was using the other 50% to dance to the song! **

**Now please enjoy!  
**

* * *

The boys wake up painfully on the floor the next morning. Their eyes cracked open, with the sunlight beaming on them through their broken window. By now, the prickles that still remained on their body has become completely painless. The three didn't know if they should be worried about that or not, but they were just really glad that it didn't sting anymore. Other than that, everything else hurt... like hell.

"Are we dead yet?" TL asked, trying to pick himself up, but failing.

"Unfortunately, no." Ness stretched out his whole body, causing some of his bones to crack satisfyingly.

"You guys..." Lucas called over. "How about today... we just avoid trouble? And _people_ that cause trouble?"

TL and Ness agree weakly. "Sounds good."

They all mustered up the most strength they could and stood on their feet, holding each other's shoulders in case one of them decided to collapse. After awhile, Lucas and TL were up on their feet, but on the other hand, Ness was not...

"ACK!" Ness falls to the floor on his billionth attempt to stand. Because of that, TL and Lucas helped him up on his feet.

Once they successfully did, TL talked. "Here, try standing up by yourself now." He let go. So did Lucas.

"NO! WAI- OUCH!" As soon as the two let go, Ness fell on his face again.

"Really Ness, what the hell is going on with you?" TL asked.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! They're not even hurting anymore!" Ness cried, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET THEM AMPUTATED!"

"Well, let's just look on the bright side!" Lucas forces a smile. "At least when Ness gets TL's legs cut off, it'll only be a little piece of his body because they're so stubby!" he says, bluntly.

TL looks at Lucas and furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah, I would hit you for saying that, but it's not in my nature to hit little girls," he insults.

Ness 'ooooh'd, considering the condition he was in.

"H-Hey!" Lucas flushed.

"You started it!" TL argued.

"But I didn't mean to!"

"_Sure _you didn't..." TL gave him a skeptical look. Then out of nowhere, he stumbles to the floor.

Lucas gasps, then comes to TL's side. "TL! You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I a- OH JESUS CHRIST I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" TL panicks. He wiggles his numb legs with his hands.

"Join the party~" Ness says. "Two down, one more to go..." He looks at Lucas.

"Great! Now I have to get these legs amputated too!" TL groans.

Lucas whimpers. "No one's getting their legs amputated! We can just go to Dr. Mario and he'll do something about it! If he could cure Xbox poisoning, then he can cure us!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" TL slugs across the floor over to Lucas. He holds him by his ankle. "_He's_ gonna be the one to amputate us!" TL and Ness put on a face of fear towards Lucas.

"No he's not!" Lucas concludes, taking Ness and TL's hand. Then he started dragging their bodies out of the room, and into the hallway.

"NO LUCAS! PLEASSEEE!" the two boys begged. However, Lucas did nothing to stop.

Conveniently, Dr. Mario's office was located on the end of the 5th floor. And Lucas just kept on dragging them across the the hallway's rough carpet.

"Okay Lucas, I'll strike you a deal," Ness pitches in, "if you let me go, I'll give you ONE. DOLLAR."

Lucas looked at Ness as if he was the most stupidest person in the world. While TL on the other hand, was doing the exact opposite.

"ONE DOLLAR?" he yells excitedly, "You should give it to me instead!"

"No!" Ness went against.

"Alright Ness, it seems we can't reach an agreement. Therefore, I shall strike _you_ a deal," TL says cleverly.

"I'm listening."

"If you give me that dollar, I will give you a SPOON. But not just _any_ spoon. It will be a spoon that..." He leans onto Ness' Hylian ear. "that you can eat with."

Ness squints his eyes as a drop of sweat rolls down his forehead. "Y-You sir, strike very good deals. But I must say no." He pauses. "HOWEEVVVEERRRR... if you give me your snowglobe, I just might say yes." He takes out a snowglobe from TL's tunic pocket using the hand Lucas wasn't pulling.

"N-NO WAY! That's my special snowglobe! It's the one snowglobe that hasn't run away from me yet!" TL declined.

"Hmph! Then it looks like _I'll_ have to be the one striking you a deal now." Ness puts the snowglobe back in TL's pocket. "How about instead of _one_ dollar for your snowglobe, I give you one shiny penny for it?"

"DEAL," TL concluded, shaking Ness' hand.

"I thought what we had was SPEECCIIIAAAAALLLLL!" the snowglobe cried, as Ness took ownership to it.

Then after that, Ness reached his hand into his backpack that Lucas was carrying, and pulled out a penny. He gave it to TL.

"YEESSSSS!" cheered TL. "We should totally become business men when we grow up!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ness high fived TL. "And speaking of becoming business men, I'd like to strike you another dea-"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP STRIKING DEALS ALREADY!" yelled Lucas. He was now at the door to Dr. Mario's office.

"Maybe we will! If... you strike me a deal." Ness smiles sheepishly. All that did was make Lucas kick open the door and throw them inside. He closed the door afterwards.

"Dr. Mario! We need some help!"

"Okay okay! Just give me a SECOND!" said Dr. Mario. Right now, he was sitting at a small table, in an intense game of tic-tac-toe with himself.

"But Dr. Mario! This is an emergency!" Lucas pleaded. However, the only thing that did was make the doctor's eyebrows furrow, as he picked up his pencil, and began writing an 'X' on the paper.

"DOCTORRRR! PLEASE!"

After those two words, Dr. Mario dropped his pencil, and flipped over the small table he was playing on. "I LOSSST!" He jerks his head towards Lucas. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The doctor charged at Lucas, only to trip over TL and Ness, who were lying on the ground. He landed square on his face.

"Owchie!" The doctor gets back up and rubs his face. "What the heck are Lucas and TL doing on the floor?"

"Our legs! We can't move em!" TL panicked.

"PLEASE DON'T GET THEM AMPUTATED!" Ness says immediately.

"Amputated? Why would I do that?" Dr. Mario questioned. "And why are there prickles and ash all over your bodies?"

"Because Captain Falcon punched us out our bedroom window and made us fall in a cactus patch, plus, Snake threw a grenade at us." Lucas hung his head down.

The doctor gasped. "You three know you shouldn't be around Snake and Captain Falcon when they're hanging out with each other!"

"We KNOOOOW! But we had to let them in our room because they were hanging desperately over our bathroom window ledge!" Ness pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's when you're supposed to CHOP OFF THEIR HANDS! HIYA!" Dr. Mario did a karate chop through the air. "And then you watch them fall to their deaths."

"Oooooh," the boys sounded all at once.

Lucas stroked his chin. "Maybe we should've done that in the first pl-" He collapses and falls on top of Ness and TL. Now _he_ lost all feelings in his legs.

"OW!" the two other boys cried.

"Soft landing..." Lucas smiles sheepishly.

"Whatever!" TL furrowed his brows. "Dr. Mario, hurry up and cure us already!"

"Alright alright!" Dr. Mario goes over to his cupboard, opens it, and digs out a pill case. He twists the cap open, takes out three tablets, and tosses it to the boys, who catch it. "Just eat em' and you'll feel better in no time."

And what Dr. Mario said, was true. A few seconds after consuming the pills, they _already_ felt better! Now they were up on their feet again. The only problem left was the millions of prickles lodged under their skin.

"Gee, thanks doctor!" Lucas smiles at him. Ness and TL do the same.

"Don't thank me just yet, I didn't even tell you side effects of the pills." Dr. Mario takes a seat on his rolling chair and looks at them with seriousness written on his face.

"H-Huh? What side effects?" Ness asks.

"WELL..." the doctor rests his arms on the chair, and spins around in it. "There's the case of drunkeness." He looks at Ness.

Ness stumbles backwards, only to have the wall catch him. Then he puts on the most highest face ever. "Oh~ DUUUUUDE..." He smiles crookedly.

Dr. Mario continues. "And then you have the case of extreme paranoia." He turns his gaze to TL.

The boy's eyes dialate in a crazy way, as he jerked his head in all directions. He wrapped his arms around him, and slowly backed away from everyone, as if they were monsters. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed.

"And last but not least..." He turns his head towards Lucas. The poor boy whimpered. "We have the case of the over excessive muscle spasms and/or uncontrollable body movement."

Lucas punched himself in the face and fell back.

"But don't worry you three... the side effects won't last longer than an hour," states Dr. Mario. He stifles a laugh.

Then out of nowhere, TL yelled. "I SAID STOP TALKING TO MEEE!" He scrunches himself in the corner and puts his hands over his ears.

"No one's even talking to you!" says Lucas, who's body was twitching in the most awkward ways possible. However, TL never replies to that. He just sat there in the corner, looking at the other side of the room. Dr. Mario and Lucas try to look at what's he's looking at, but there was nothing.

"...Okay now that's just scary." Dr. Mario shudders. Lucas facepalms, but that action just turned into another punch to his face.

"Oh hey, is it okay if I ask you to put those two boys on one of the hospital beds?" the doctor asked Lucas.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN?" yelled Lucas, trying not to punch himself in the face.

"Yes?"

Lucas groans. "FIINNNNEE!" Then he went to Ness, who was lying against the wall. His eyes stared blankly at no one in particular, and he looked as if his body had turned to jelly.

"Could you get into one of the beds over there?" Lucas asks Ness, but then he accidentally slaps the drunk boy across the face. "O-OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!"

However, Ness remained unfazed, in fact, he even giggled. "Heeheheh... okaaaay~" Ness sang, getting back on his feet. Then he walked off, tipsy. Lucas was a bit flabbergasted about what just happened, but decided he would just google it later. So after that, he went to TL... sort of.

"STAY. AWAY," hissed TL, holding his hands out in defense. And to think he said that when Lucas wasn't close enough to even breathe the same air he was.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you, okay...?" Even Lucas wasn't sure about that.

"N-NO! YOU'RE JUST GONNA TAKE AWAY MY VIRGINITY LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" TL screeches. Dr. Mario spit out the coffee he was drinking.

Lucas groans. "Please just get in one of the beds!"

"NO!"

"Grrr... THAT'S IT!" Lucas yelled, charging at TL. However, TL just got up and ran around the room, screaming. And as expected, Lucas chased after him. But along the way, he noticed that Ness wasn't in one of the beds. It turns out he was standing on top of the counter, holding a jar of cotton balls in the air.

Lucas stopped chasing TL and went up to Ness. "What the heck are you doing." It was more of a statement than a question coming from Lucas.

"GETTING A DRIVER'S LICENSE," Ness answers, drunkly. Lucas groans once _again_ and turns to Doctor Mario.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" he asks. "They won't listen to me!"

"Oh just relax~" Dr. Mario says, slouching in his rolling chair. "The side effects will fade in just a few more minutes."

Lucas sighs, takes a seat in the middle of the floor, and tries not to move anymore or hit himself, when TL yells out of nowhere.

"YES! SALVATION! I SHALL LIVE UP HERE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" he said. Lucas and Dr. Mario instantly put their attention on him, only to find that the boy was hanging onto the ceiling fan...while it was moving.

"HAH! JUST TRY TO TOUCH ME NOW, YOU DEMONIC BEASTS!" he said, spinning. "Weeeee~"

Lucas looks at Dr. Mario angrily and gestures strongly at TL. The doctor just smiled nervously at the boy and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Crazy and Master Hand's room.

It was a new morning, and the first out of the two to wake up was the crazier one. And how lucky he was, because he woke up to the bright sunlight flowing into the room though the open window. With the sound of nature, and birds singing while sitting at the ledge of the window. It was just all so very peacef-

Crazy Hand slams his hand on one of the birds, killing it. "HOW DARE YOU BIRDS WAKE ME UP AT SUCH AN UNGODLY HOUR!" It was 11 in the morning. "GREAT. NOW I HAVE TO DO STUFF!" He groans. Then turns to his brother, who was still sleeping, and neared him quietly.

Now being at the side of his bed, he carefully got in the bed with him. "BROOTHHHEERRR~! TIME TO WAKE UP AND MAKE ME NACHOS~" The crazy hand petted his brother's fingers. Master Hand didn't wake up though. This just made Crazy Hand scoot in closer to his brother.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP~" he continues.

"Mmm..." Master Hand sounded, half asleep. Then he shifted in bed and turned his back towards his brother while saying the words, "fancy bow ties~" in the process.

"HEY, BRO. WAKE UP." Crazy Hand was getting impatient now. He got out of his bed. "WAKE UP! BEFORE I KILL THAT COCKROACH ON THE WALL OVER THERE!" He points to the wall where a cockroach laid. The cockroach squeaked a little.

However, Master Hand didn't even bat an eye. "Oooh Link~ your Master Sword is _so_ sharp..." he mutters, still asleep. "That would make a good bread cutter..."

With that, Crazy Hand took ahold of his brother's bed, and flipped it right over. "WAKE UUUUPPPPPP!" he screamed, spasming.

"OWW!" Master Hand jolted up from the floor, carressing his fingers. "O-OH MY GOD! IS THIS ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE?" He panicks.

"YEAH THERE'S AN EARTHQUAKE! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!" Crazy Hand jokes. But because he was _so_ crazy, a few seconds later, he actually started believing in his own words. "AAAAHHHH! AN EARTHQUAKE! CALL 911!"

"NO! We can't! Not much people know this... but, they never work! "

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because..." He leans onto his brother and whispers to him. "T-THEY DON'T SUPPORT NINTENDO..."

Crazy Hand screamed and jumped out the window.

* * *

Back with the all the boys.

As of now, they were still in the same situation. With Ness still holding up a jar of cotton balls like an idiot, with TL spinning around and around while hanging onto the ceiling fan, and with Lucas sitting there in the middle of the floor watching it all go down. The only thing that has probably changed was the fact that Dr. Mario was on the phone with Kirby.

"Kirby, I need you over here as soon as possible," said Dr. Mario.

"Okay okay! But will there be empty pizza boxes over there?" asks Kirby.

"Uhhh no...?"

"Then I see no reason of coming."

"Goddammit Kirby, JUST GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

"Alriggghhhhttt!" squeaked Kirby. "Gosh..."

Then Dr. Mario hung up the phone.

"So..." Lucas begins. "When will the side-effects wear off?" Right now, the Lucas' hand was trying to feed himself some hospital jello on a spoon.

"A few seconds. Why?"

"Well... not only is my hand trying to feed me jello that I don't want, but because Ne-I mean _TL,_ just joined Lucas in his little ceiling fan ride."

Dr. Mario looked at the boys.

"AAAHHHH!" TL screamed, kicking Ness in the face, who was clinging onto his ankles. "GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFFFF!"

"Heheheeheeh... that tickles..." said Ness, getting bruised all over his face. Even his nose was bleeding, but he still hung onto TL's ankles for some reason.

Then the doctor turned back to Lucas, looking at his watch. "Three more seconds..." Him and Lucas stare at the boys.

_3...2...1... DING! _

TL snapped back to reality, and studied his surroundings. So did Ness.

"...Uhhhh... why am I hanging onto the ceiling fan?" asked TL.

"I should be asking you the same th- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY FAAAAAACEEEEE!" The pain finally decided to set into Ness' face. So he let go of TL and fell to the floor on his back. He put his hands over his face and rolled around on the floor everywhere, while at the same time, crying of pain.

"W-WAIT! Don't leave me on this ceiling fan by myself!" TL panicked. "I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

"DON'T WORRY! I got you!" Dr. Mario said to TL.

"Really?" TL asked.

"Lol, no." Dr. Mario joked. Lucas nudged the doctor _hard_ on the side. Then the boy himself, gets into action.

"I GOT YOU!" yelled Lucas, running and stopping just under TL. He holds out his hands.

"O-Okay! I'm gonna l-let go now..." TL lets go, but instead of falling on Lucas, the fan flings him into the wall. He slides down the wall fast and lands on the floor.

Lucas stares at him in shock, then runs over to him.

"I... I THOUGHT YOU WOULD CATCH ME!" TL yelled at Lucas.

Lucas flinched. "D-Dont blame me! Blame Newton's Laws of Motion!"

"I'M TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST SAID THERE!" TL groans.

"My... FAAAACE!" Ness came into the conversation. "It feels like someone was kicking it! Who the hell was kicking my face?"

TL picked his foot up and looked under his shoe. There was blood. "U-Uuhhh, the world my never know..." he says nervously.

"Well whoever was kicking it, I'm gonna beat him u-"

"GUYS! LOOK! GROCERY COUPONS!" Dr. Mario interrupts Ness. The three of them immediately put their attention on the doctor.

"Okay, great! Now that I have your guys' attention, would you lie down on one of the hospital beds, please?" he asks politely. "There's a lot in here, so go ahead and pick the one with your favorite color."

"...Alright," the boys said, plainly. They walk to their beds, while at the same time, couldn't help but feel just a _little_ disappointed. Next, they got on top of their favorite colored beds. With Ness' bed being blue, TL's being green, and Lucas' being hot pink.

"Now... we have a little guest coming over, and he's going to be the one who's going to remove those huge prickles of y-"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kirby jumps into the room. Then he closes and locks the door after. He gives us all a big smile. The three boys look at the pink ball curiously.

"So, I'm guessing you are wondering why Kirby is here," says Dr. Mario, "well, he's here to suck off those prickles from your body..."

The boys said nothing.

"...Who wants to go first?" he asks.

"ME." TL raised his hand.

* * *

"You. Little. SHIT," Master Hand insulted his brother, who currently had a bunch of bandages on. He finally figured out that there wasn't an earthquake, and that his brother just made it all up.

"WOAH THERE BROTHER! HOLD THE INSULTS! IT'S NOT LIKE I DID ANYTHING WRONG," Crazy Hand says.

"That's right, you _didn't_ do anything wrong. I mean just _look_ at the room and my office. It's in complete shambles, my 1000 piece puzzle is broken, you ATE my Klondike Bar that I was saving for later, and the rice cooker is broken! Yeah, you didn't do _anything_ wrong." Master Hand says, sarcastically.

"HMMM... I HAVE A FEELING YOU ARE USING SARCASM."

"Naw... really?" Master Hand continues the sarcasm.

"I-I'M SORRY BRO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Crazy Hand says, with remorse.

"..." Master Hand looks at his brother and sighs. "You know what? Fine. You're forgiven. Just don't do that again? Okay?"

"SIR YES, SIR!" Crazy Hand salutes.

"Now let's just clean all th-" Master Hand sees something on the corner of his eyes. "Huh? What's that?" He points to an object that laid on top the debris of their wooden drawer. The hand rushes toward it and picks it up. It... was his now broken box of crayons.

"HEY, WHAT'S WRONG BRO...?" Crazy Hand asked, peeking at what was in his brother's hand. "OH. IT'S JUST YOUR LARGE BOX OF CRAYONS."

Master Hand jerked his vision on the other hand. Right now, he was crying, like seriously. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" He choked through his tears. "IF THE WHOLE EARTHQUAKE INCIDENT NEVER HAPPENED, THEN MY CRAYONS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"BUT BRO... IT'S JUST A BOX OF CRAYONS! GOD... I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU CRY THIS HARD SINCE TOY STORY 3."

"S-SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!" Master Hand threw his broken box of crayons at him. "JUST GET OUT! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

Crazy Hand gasped. "W-WELL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THE MOST... THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE! AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" He bursted through the doors and ran away.

It was only a few seconds later, that Master Hand finally came to his senses. "N-No... I can't believe it. I just lost my brother just because of my box of crayons. MY OWN BROTHER! NOOOOOOO!"

Then sad/dramatic piano music played in the background.

**30 minutes later**

Master Hand sat completely calm on his desk chair, staring at nothing in particular. When out of the blue, Crazy Hand bursted through the door. The hand was coated in rainbow colored paint, and it looked as if the paint wasn't going to come off any time soon. There was also a McDonald's bag he held in his pinkie, and a bucket of fried chicken in his index finger. And it was all topped off with a cowboy hat.

All was silent, until Master Hand spoke.

"Hello brother," he greeted, without a single hint of sadness or angriness in his words.

"HI..." The crazy hand replied. "..."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I WENT TO CHINA," Crazy Hand says. He drops all his stuff on the floor and then switches to another topic. "SOOOO... YOU STILL MAD, BRO?"

"Not really. Well, not _anymore_, that is."

"OH. WHY NOT?"

"Because I just remembered I could do this." Master Hand snapped his finger, and anything and everything broken, became fixed again. Just like that. "..."

"INTERESTING..." Crazy Hand pauses. "DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE STILL BROS?"

"Hell yeah." The two hands fist bump.

"YEYEEEAAHHAHEYEYEYAAAHH!" Crazy Hand cheered, spasming. "NOW LET'S GO LEARN HOW TO TRAIN OUR DRAGONS!"

"YEAH- Wait a minute, _what?_"

"WHOOPS, I MEAN..." The crazy hand digs in his pocket again for another index card and reads it. "'LET'S GO GET THAT CURE TO NESS, TL, AND LUCAS.'"

"Oh. OKAY!" Master Hand was pumped up. He darted for the cure that laid on his experiment table and carried it. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Rather than using the door to get out of the office, Crazy Hand busted through wall just a few inches from it.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Master Hand scrambled after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Dr. Mario and patients.

After the the situation with Kirby, Ness laid on his bed screaming, Lucas curled himself in the hot pink hospital bedsheet, trembling like crazy, and TL sat down calmly on his bed, with the most widest smile he has to offer the world.

"Bye~!" Kirby waves his hand.

"See ya later, you pink ball thing!" Dr. Mario waves back. Then Kirby left the room. After that, Dr. Mario looked at his patients. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"W-Well it didn't really feel go-"

"IT WAS AWESOME!" TL interrupts Ness. "It felt _so_ good..."

Dr. Mario looked at TL with his best poker face, and says nothing to him. "Anyways, you're free to leave whenever you guys want! And thank you for coming to the one and only Dr. Mario!" He bows.

"Yeah, alright. We'll leave after we rest a little," says Lucas, uncovering himself. However, he spoke too soon.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ness, Lucas, TL! We've come to see you!" Master Hand says from the other side of the door. "Are you three there?" Everyone in the room gasps, except for Dr. Mario.

"Oh yes, they're-"

Ness, TL, and Lucas jump on Dr. Mario, and clamp his mouth shut with their hands before he could say anymore.

"SSSSHHHHHH!" They put their fingers to their mouths. Dr. Mario nods. Then the three get off him.

"What was that? We didn't hear you! Please open up, we have something important to tell you," insisted Master Hand.

_Bang BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANNNGG! BAAANNNNGGGG! Pew pew..._

Crazy Hand banged on the door, while at the same time, making laser gun sounds. "HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Oh god, OH GOD!" Ness whispers, in a panic tone. "I-It's Master Hand and Crazy Hand!"

"We're so dead! Master Hand's gonna torment us again!" TL adds in.

Lucas squeaks in _fear_. "W-What're we gonna do?"

A few seconds passed by, when Ness gasped. He has found an idea!

"QUICK! Initiate escape plan #47892305687!" Ness whispers loudly.

Lucas and TL look at Ness as if he was the smartest person in the world. "ROGER!" they agree at the same volume. Then at that moment, both of them picked up Dr. Mario and carried him towards the window.

"H-Hey, what're you guys doing?" the doctor asks nervously. He finally noticed that they were carrying him to the window. "NO! WAIT!" The boys throw him out the window. "PastAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams while falling, the italian way.

After that, TL pulls out a sponge from Lucas' denim shorts, and starts lathering the window ledge with soap. While Lucas was busy twerking right next to him.

"Oh no. Wait you guys! Wrong escape plan! What I meant to say was, 'initiate escape plan #4789230568_6_,'" Ness rephrases.

"Oooooh!" the other two realized.

"I just knew something was off," TL pointed out. Then they all pulled out a mustache from their pockets and stuck it to their faces. Once on, they nodded at each other, and neared the door.

"Ready?" murmured Ness.

"Yeah," the other two replied.

Then Ness casually opened the door and greeted the two hands. "Why, hello there! Master Hand, Crazy Hand," he says, bowing. The two hands seemed to buy their disguises.

"HEY HEY HEEEEEY!" Crazy Hand yells. "HAVE YOU SEEN NESS, LUCAS, OR TOON LINK AROUND HERE?" He peeks inside the office, only to find it empty.

"...Nope." TL shakes his head.

"But I was pretty sure they were here! I heard their voices inside this room!" Master Hand said. "By the way, who are you? I haven't seen you people around the mansion. Could it be that you're visitors? If so, what's your names?"

"O-Oh yes, we are!" TL agreed, "My name is uhh... T-Too-lick... TOOLICK! Yep, that's my name!" The mustachioed boy smiled crookedly.

"...THAT'S AN AWESOME NAME," Crazy Hand complimented. "I WISH THAT WAS MY NAME."

Master Hand sighs at his brother. "So we know your name, now what about you two?" He looks at Lucas and Ness.

"Well my name is u-uhh..." Ness panicks. '_Ness, Ness, what the heck goes with that name?' _he thinks. Finding nothing to go with his name, he decided to look around at his surroundings. He sees a crate. "My name is Crate."

Crazy Hand gasps. "THESE TWO HAVE THE MOST AWESOMEST NAMES IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORRRLLDDDD!" He turns excitedly towards Lucas. "WHAT'S YOURS? WHAT'S YOURS!"

"Britney," Lucas says, almost immediately.

This time, Master Hand gasps. "EEEEEK! I love that name! It's my favorite out of all of them!"

"NO, NO, NO! 'TOOLICK' AND 'CRATE' ARE THE BETTER NAMES!" Crazy Hand argues.

"I think NOT."

Then following after, the two hands began arguing in front of the three of them. Because of that, Ness, TL, and Lucas took this as a moment to slip away from both of them, and run crazily down the hall to who knows where.

"QUICK! Back to our room!" TL shouts.

"No! That's the first place they'll think we'd run back to!" Ness contradicts. "Not to mention the lock on the door is broken!"

"So what? We can tape it shut!"

"You can't just do that!"

"UGGGHHH! Then where?"

"Uhhhh..."

"We can head to the cafeteria!" Lucas cuts in. TL and Ness immediately nod. However, along the way to the mess hall, they accidentally bump into Snake.

"AAHHHHH!" the boys scream, hugging onto each other. "IT'S SNAKE! AND AND..." they look around.

"Oh, Captain Falcon isn't around. Phew..." TL wipes the sweat forming on his forehead.

Snake stares at them with a poker face. The boys stare back at him.

"..."

"..."

"CAN YOU SEE ME?" Snake yelled/asked.

"Are we supposed to?" asked Ness. Snake kicks him in the face. Then he turns to the other two. "Can _you_ two see me?"

"U-Uh no?" TL stammers. Now Snake kicked him in the face. He finally looks at Lucas. "Can you see me?"

"Yes...?" Lucas says nervously. Instead of Snake kicking him in the face like he did to the others, he gave Lucas a pat on the head.

"You were being honest. Good boy," Snake praises, and then walked off. Lucas smiled.

"I hate everyone." TL gets up and rubs his forehead with his hand. Ness does the same.

"Alright alright! Forget about what just happened!" said Ness angrily, "Let's just get going before Master Hand gets us!" However, he said that too soon.

"SBHAFLJK;DKSJBKLFDJK;SAJF AAAHHHHHH! IT'S THEEEMMMMM!" Crazy Hand screeched. He and Master Hand finally realized that Ness, TL, and Lucas had the mustaches on as a disguise. And now they were chasing after them.

"B-Boys! Wait!" Master Hand called out. He was a slow floater, but his brother on the other hand, was not.

"YAAAAAAAA! I GOT YOUUUUU!" said Crazy Hand, catching up to them in no time.

"AAAHHHH!" the boys screamed. But they stopped doing so when they saw that Crazy Hand had run _past _them.

The crazy hand was now _way_ ahead of them and headed for a flower pot that decorated the hall. He picked it up in achievement. "I GOT THEM!"

"WRONG TARGET YOU DUMBASS!" Master Hand yelled, far away from them, trying to desperately catch up. "YOU ARE NO HELP AT ALL!"

"WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME, PRINCESS!" Crazy Hand retorted. TL gagged for a second there.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Master Hand replied.

"YOUR FACE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"I'm a hand you retard! Get your facts right before you go telling off other people!"

Crazy Hand gasps. "I'M TELLING MOM YOU CALLED ME A RETARD!"

"Go ahead! I don't care!" Master Hand said.

With that, Crazy Hand pulled out his cellphone and started dialing random numbers it.

"OH MY GOD! I was just kidding!" Master Hand panicked. "Please don't call mom! I'm sorry!" he apologizes. In the end, he cared after all.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR CALLING ME THAT!" Crazy Hand said angrily. Then when the person on the other side of the phone line answered, the crazier hand put his full on attention on it.

"Hello!" the person on the phone greeted the hand. "This is Pizza Hut, may I take your order?"

"YES. I'D LIKE A LARGE PEPPERONI PIZZA, WITHOUT THE CHEESE, PEPPERONI, TOMATO SAUCE, OR CRUST."

"B-But sir, that just leaves nothing left..."

"EXACTLY. NOW HOW MUCH WOULD THAT BE?"

"Nothing...?"

"ALRIGHT. I WANT IT HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. DO YOU TAKE CASH OR CREDIT?"

By now, the boys passed by Crazy Hand and ran for the elevator.

"CRAZY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Master Hand finally made it to his brother. "OH JESUS. Did you tell mom I called you retarded?"

"NAAAH... I'M ORDERING SOME PIZZA."

"Oooooh! What kind?"

"A LARGE PEPPERONI PIZZA WITHOUT CHEESE, PEPPERONI, TOMATO SAUCE, OR CRUST."

"That sounds DELICIOUS."

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

"C'MON ELEVATOR! MOVE FASTER!" TL begged out loud. He was pressing the 2nd floor button insanely. This made Crazy Hand and Master Hand jerk their attention on them. They instantly dropped what they were doing, and darted for them before the elevator door closed. Well, they didn't actually _dart_ for them, it was more like: Crazy Hand ate his cellphone, wrapped his pinkie around his brother's index finger, flinged him into the elevator, and then he, _himself, _danced to the elevator really fast.

And to the boys' misfortune, the hands made it inside the elevator before it closed. Now they were all just bunched up in the elevator with this weird silence around them. However, Master Hand broke that silence.

"Why were you three _running_ away?" he asked in a very pissed off tone.

"Well, why were you guys _chasing_ us?" TL answers that with another question.

"Because we have something important to tell you guys!"

"Then just tell us already-" TL stops mid-sentence when the SSBB theme song came up in the elevator again. Everyone becomes silent.

"...Dance Partay?" Master Hand asks.

"Dance Partay," concludes Lucas.

Then the boys did their traditional dance inside the elevator, only with Master and Crazy Hand along with them this time. Master Hand was doing some kind of finger tapdancing, and Crazy Hand was doing the robot, while at the same time, singing the theme song off-key.

When they got to the 2nd floor, all of them said, "awwww" as they got off. A few seconds after, they got back on topic again... kinda.

"So uhh, what were we talking about again?" Master Hand questions.

"FRIED CHICKEN," says Crazy Hand.

"Omelettes?" Lucas pitches in.

"Nah, I don't think any of those are it. I think we were talking about the _ladies_~" TL cuts in, smiling sheepishly.

Ness hits TL on the back of his head. "We weren't talking about that, stupid! We were talking about how Master Hand has something important to tell us!"

"HAAHAHA~ Oh Ness, out of everything these guys said, that has got to be the _most_ inaccurate guess ever!" Master Hand says, then it hit him. "Oh wait, we _were_ talking about that."

"I _told_ you!"

"Oh well, anyways, we can't talk about it here. Let's do it in my office." Master Hand poofs everyone back to his office. Once there, he takes a seat at his desk, and faces everyone.

"...BRO." Crazy Hand floated to Master hand.

"Yes?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST POOF THE BOYS TO YOUR OFFICE IN THE FIRST PLACE, INSTEAD OF CHASING THEM?"

"Well that's-" Master Hand pauses. "..."

"AND YOU SAY I'M THE RETARD!" Crazy Hand facepalms.

"Hey, you could have poofed them to my office too!"

"..." Crazy Hand stopped talking.

Apparently, Crazy Hand was too _crazy_ to remember, and Master Hand was too _master_ to remember either.

"Okay, let's just forget this whole thing," Master Hand determined.

"AGREED. NOW LET'S GO TO DISNEYLAND."

"Alrig-_what_?"

"WHOOPS, WRONG ONE AGAIN." Crazy Hand digs into his pocket for yet _another_ index card, but finds nothing. "...I'M OUT OF INDEX CARDS, BRO."

Master Hand facepalms. "You know what? I'll buy you HUGE pack of index cards later. Just try not to say wrong things, okay?"

"GOT IT." Crazy Hand salutes. "I'LL TRY NOT TO EAT ALL THE BALLOONS IN THE KITCHEN." The hand was completely lost without his index cards.

"Just ignore him, boys. He's just like that-" Master Hand looks to see that the three children were stuffed in the corner together, cowering. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH US AGAIN!" TL yells at the hand, a little bit scared.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because Crazy Hand told us you were messing with us! On _purpose..._" Lucas squints his eyes at Master Hand.

"I did NOTHING!" Master Hand persisted.

"OH REALLY~? We know what you did! You made us switch bodies on purpose! And put the blame on Crazy Hand!" Ness pointed an accusing finger.

"No I didn't! Who told you such unaccurate information?"

"Crazy Hand," the boys say simultaneously.

At that moment, nothing could describe how pissed off Master Hand was. He turned to his brother, with this dark, evil aura surrounding him. Then he approached him dangerously.

"U-UHHHH BRO?" Crazy Hand smiles nervously. He backs away.

"First you make those boys switch bodies..."

"B-BUT I DIDN'T MEAN T-"

"Then you make them look like fools on stage..."

"I'M SOR-"

"AND NOW YOU BLAME IT ALL ON ME!" Master Hand roared. His brother trembled.

"I'M SORRRRRYYYYYY!" Then Crazy Hand started crying after saying that.

"No. Sorry is not going to work anymore."

Crazy Hand nodded weakly to that. "B-BUT YOU AREN'T GOING TO TRAP IN THE ROOM FULL OF RIGHT-HANDED THINGS, WITH JUSTIN BIEBER AND NICKLEBACK MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND, ARE YOU?"

"Why, of course not."

"PHEW..."

"I fact, I have something _worser_ in mind."

With that, Master Hand picked up his brother, put him in a huge box, and taped it shut.

"B-BRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Crazy Hand tried breaking through the box, but no avail.

"I'm shipping you to the SEGA company. A few months over there should do you some good."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Crazy Hand starting going crazy, more crazy than usual. "NO PLEASE! PLEEASSEEEE! I'M SORRY! I WON'T EVER EVER EVER LIE AGAIN! I DON'T WANNA GO THEEERREEEE! I WANT TO STAY AT NINTENDO!"

"Nope." After Master Hand was done applying the stickers and stamps to the box, he poofed it to the nearest post office, where he was shipped. Crazy Hand's screams could be heard from there.

"..." TL fiddles with his fingers. "So does that mean you didn't do anything wrong?"

"Of course not! It was Crazy hand this whole time!" Master Hand accused.

"OH..." the boys realize.

"Well anyways, back to the topic! I HAVE FOUND THE CURE TO GET YOU GUYS BACK IN YOUR ORIGINAL BODIES AGAIN!" Master Hand twirls in the air, and presents them the potion.

TL, Lucas, and Ness gasp. "R-REALLY?" They take the potion and all hold it in their hands.

"Do we drink it?" Ness asks.

"Naw... you stick it up your nose," Master Hand says, sarcastically.

"..." Ness hesitates. "Really?"

"NO! You _are_ supposed to drink it! Idiot..."

"Well, OKAAAY then!" Ness takes a gulp of the potion, and passes it to TL, who does the same, and then on to Lucas.

When all had a gulp of the potion, the three floated into the air, with a green glow engulfing each of them. After that, a neon green sphere representing their souls, launched out of each of their chests, and went in different directions. Only to find its way back into it's original body. In the end, the greenish glow disappeared, and the boys fell to the ground, back in their bodies again.

"H-Huh...?" TL looked down at his body. He had on his green tunic and hood. "YAAAAAY! I'M SEXY AGAIN!" he cheered, jumping up and down.

"WOOHOO!" Ness smiled widely. "We're back to normal!"

"YEAH! B-but..." Lucas hung his head down. "What about our room...?"

"Oh..." The two other boys got sad all over again.

"What about your guys' room?" asks Master Hand.

"My pet Mr. Saturn ate everything in it!" explained Ness.

"That's it?" Master Hand snapped his fingers, which made everything in their room reappear back again. "There, problem solved."

Lucas and TL cheered, however Ness did not. In fact, he was pretty shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" His mouth was gaping. "Y-YOU COULD DO THAT?"

"Well of _course_ I can. What? Are you disappointed or something?" Master Hand slouches in his seat.

"N-No it's just that... before TL and Lucas moved into Smash Mansion, my pet Mr. Saturn ate all the stuff in my room, and I had to get everything back by myself because I didn't know you could do that!" Ness reflects back on the past.

"How'd you even get all your stuff back?"

"I had to make a lemonade stand."

"Oh...uh, okay. Now you know." The hand started filling out some paperwork on his desk. "So uhhh yeah, I have some work to catch up on. You guys may return to your shared room."

They all nod, and run out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Crazy Hand.

He felt himself being carried around, with chats and mutters being spoken just outside the box. When he was just about to commit suicide by choking himself, a person, or rather, a _fox _with two tails, opened it. With that, Crazy Hand slowly inched himself out, and peeked at his surroundings. Right now, he was in some kind of house, in which these animals resided.

"Hey there! My name's Tails! What's yours?" The fox held out a hand, signaling a handshake. However, Crazy Hand just backed away from it, in fear.

"Tails, I wouldn't touch that thing if I were you," a red echidna named Knuckles, warned.

"Eeeewwww! It's a dismembered hand!" a pink hedgehog called Amy, said. Then this other animal came into the conversation. She was a bat named Rouge.

"Ugh, someone just get rid of that thing!" she said in disgust. "If you don't plan on using it for anything, then throw it in the trash can!"

"No... don't throw it away," said an evil man named Dr. Eggman, "maybe I could use it to TAKE OVER THE WORRRLLLDDDD! MUAHAHA-" Knuckles punched him across the face.

"Shut up Dr. Eggman. No one likes you," the echidna said bluntly. After that, Dr. Eggman went to the corner and sulked.

Crazy Hand spasmed. "WHAT..." Everyone turned their attention on him. "WHAT IS THIISSSSSSSSSSS?" he yells.

"Oh, you don't know what this is?" Tails asked. "Well this is..."

Everyone and anyone around them all grouped together and sang the Sonic the Hedgehog Sega opening.

"SEEEEEEGGGGAAAAAAAAAA~" they sing with angelic voices.

Crazy Hand **SCREAMED**.

* * *

And now, back with the boys...

They all gathered around their new tv, and were playing video games on it like usual again. All of them didn't really want to reflect back on what happened in the past few days, But getting bored of playing the same video game over and over again, they couldn't help but talk about it. TL turned off their Wii.

Everyone seemed to lie down on the floor and stretch satisfyingly after he did that. Getting back in their original bodies was definitely a stress relieving thing.

Ness yawned a little bit. "Sooooo... what did ya guys think about our whole body switching situation?"

"I-I guess it was kinda new..." Lucas commented.

"IT. SUCKED," TL exaggerated. "I absolutely hated it, and I never, _ever_ want that to happen to us again. And if it does, I want my body to be switched with a hot chick's, alright?"

"...Me too," Ness agrees with TL, then fist bumps him.

Lucas sighs. "Unlike you two, I don't want my body to be switched with a hot chick's."

"Oh, then who would you rather switch with then?" Ness questioned.

"No one," concludes Lucas, "because I'm perfectly fine with just being myself." He pauses for a moment to think, then continues. "You know, I've always thought you two were better than me... and sometimes I even wished I would switch places with one of you guys. But..." He rubs the side of his arm.

Ness and TL tune in.

"But now that I have finally got a chance to see what it's like, I learned that being myself was better. Because it's what I'm best at." He smiles at the other two, who look extremely flabbergasted.

"Uhuh..." TL takes out his Hello Kitty diary and begins taking notes in it. "That seems like something to remember."

"Wow..." Ness looked at Lucas in amazement. "Well, then I guess that means our body switching wasn't a _total_ waste after all."

* * *

**THE END~ And thanks for reading and reviewing you guys! This was definitely one of the stories I had fun writing! :D Thanks for sticking around! AND DON'T FORGET TO STAY AWESOME, YOU SEXY THANG~ **

**Okay, ta-ta for now! **


End file.
